El Departamento de Misterios
by Mistress Elektra
Summary: ¿que hace el depto de misterios? este le ha otrogado un contrato a Harry y el lo acepta, ahora Harry crecera bajo la tutela de una mente maestra, como se sera ahora su nueva vida lejos de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore. Slash HP
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **este fin contendrá slash o sea relaciones entre chicos, y quizás mas adelante embarazo masculino, de manera que si no lo toleras no lo lean.

**Parejas:** Harry&Draco, Remus&Lucius, entre otras…

**Nota:** los personajes no me pertenecen, Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y solo escribo por diversión, y otros personajes de series de anime como Sakura Card Captor y menciones de otras series, también hay personajes originales.

**Y si todo se pudiera cambiar**

**:Central Del Departamento de Misterios:**

Una mujer de cabellos negros ondulados se encontraba en medio de un trance en profundo, la habitación estaba decorada con motivos arabicos.

Una joven se acerco a paso firme hacia la habitación, les hizo una seña al resto de los adivinos del lugar y uno de ellos se le acerco con una carpeta. Sin leerlos paso por una cortina, en donde se encontró con la joven en pleno trance y se dedico a esperar pacientemente a que terminara mientras ojeaba los papeles que le acababan de dar.

Un par de verdes esmeraldas le miro directamente a los ojos, su rostro era dulce y exótico se levanto y volteo su vista hacia su visita.

- Gonka … hermana, es una sorpresa verte en este lugar – dijo con voz cantarina

- Kirairha… ya sabes que estoy evaluando los estragos que producirá la guerra en el Reino Unido… he de suponer que ya lo sabias

- Tienes razón … todo lo sé – agrego segura – he de decirte que no te tengo muy buenas noticias, fueron demasiadas las bajas y el futuro no se ve prometedor

- He de suponer que me hablas como vidente de esta institución y no me estás dando un reporte de lo general – dijo con voz fría

- Para el resto de la gente tampoco se le observa muy prometedor – agrego con un toque de tristeza

- De todos ellos solo hay uno que me interesa

- Lose … Harry James Potter, se cometieron muchas equivocaciones en su vida y el mismo cometió otras, tantas que llegara la hora de que se sentirá culpable de todas las pérdidas de la guerra a pesar de que cumplirá con la profecía , caerá tan bajo que no nos servirá para nuestro propósito

- Eso nos lleva a un problema – dijo pensativamente – cada vez se nos reduce el personal y los candidatos son extremadamente pocos… aunque se puede hacer algo … ¿Qué tan fuerte tienes su conexión con su futuro?

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

- Sin él las cosas se volverán de mal en peor y eso no puedo permitirlo

- No has respondido a mi pregunta Gonka

- Como departamento de misterios no tenemos el poder para quitar la tutela de alguien para eso se necesita un documento firmado mágicamente bajo las leyes mismas del departamento de misterios

- Pero no tenemos ningún tipo de contacto con sus familiares y ellos no lo firmarían

- Yo no estoy buscando a uno de los familiares, se perfectamente de la manipulación de Dumbledore, por lo que buscare a Potter mismo

- Disculpa – dijo impresionada – veo perfectamente lo que deseas hacer y te diré que es muy peligroso, lo vas atar a ti

- Lo sé perfectamente, soy la única psíquica natural capaz de hacer esto además, con tal de impedir un apocalipsis todo se justifica, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces

- Padre hizo bien en dejarte el caso a ti, a pesar de que eres muy joven eres capaz de tomar medidas extremas

- Estas insultando a mi coeficiente intelectual – dijo a modo de broma

- No me recuerdes que eres una cerebrito – dijo con cariño mientras le tomaba las manos – ahora relájate que esto nos va a tomar mucho tiempo

- Te recuerdo que hoy es noche de Halloween

- No seas impaciente – agrego mientras cerraba los ojos

**:La realidad tal como ustedes la conocen: (N/A: sin el epilogo XD! Y unos cambios mas)**

Todo era caos, habían pasado meses desde aquella horrible batalla en Hogwarts, en donde el lado de la luz había ganado la batalla, aunque la luz ahora escasamente brillaba.

Todos celebraron la gran victoria del ahora héroe de guerra, Harry Potter, y también lloraron a sus seres queridos, de los cuales muchos eran niños. Muchos lo miraban a él con orgullo y muchos otros con odio y remordimiento, ¿Cómo pudo el escudarse bajo la gran cantidad de alumnos?, algunos decían que él los había usado como un beneficio, Harry podía sentir la culpa en sus ojos, le culpaban a el de la muerte de sus seres queridos.

¿Dónde estuvo él cuando torturaban aquellos inocentes? ¿Cuándo mataban a los sangres sucia? A los que inesperadamente se encontraron silenciados con un rayo verde, o fueron sometidos a la cruel mano de los mortifagos. Fueron meses de sufrimiento para que él se escondiera y luego lo matara. Ese era el pensamiento de muchos de los magos

Pero lo que realmente le pesaba a Harry Potter, era la muerte, no solo había matado a un ser horripilante sino que perdió a muchos de sus amigos. No había noche que no llorara a Hermione, a su gran amiga quien fue brutalmente torturada por Bellatrix y que ahora es una sombra de lo que fue, incluso ahora Ron era las inteligente que ella, y recodando a su gran amigo, quien ahora tenía grandes cicatrices por todo su cuerpo y su brazo izquierdo amputado. Su novia Ginny quien fue violada antes de que la mataran.

Y ahora se encontraba reducido a un cuerpo famélico y sudoroso, perdido contantemente en su propio tren de pensamientos para solo despertar a llorar y a lamentarse de lo ocurrido por su culpa. Porque era eso lo que él sentía, culpa y remordimiento, el haber tenido el conocimiento absoluto el hubiera hecho las cosas desde otro punto de vista, maldijo mil veces a Dumbledore por ello, pero ya no servía de nada, ya estaba muerto. Ahora ya nada le quedaba, solo la soledad.

No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba encerrado en aquel cuarto, solo tenía la ligera certeza de que no se encontraba solo, sentado en su rincón miraba de reojo aquella cuna en el centro de la habitación. Y nuevamente la culpa y la desesperación, recordaba vagamente cuando Andrómeda le había traído al pequeño Ted, y él en un intento en vano de salir de su abismo se había dedicado a velar por su sueño. Se levanto y observo al infante de cabellos morados.

¿Qué irónica era la vida? Un niño, hijo de padres muertos en batalla, dejado en manos de su padrino quien apenas soportaba su vida.

- Se repite la historia – susurro con voz rasposa – a menos tienes a Andrómeda

Siguió observando pensando en que el ya no valía nada, quizás ya era la hora de dejar este mundo, el ya había cumplido con su papel.

- Suicidarse en medio de un cuarto con un bebe no es buena idea – dijo una voz entre las sombras, Harry se sobresalto al no reconocerla, simplemente cayó en cuatro patas y comenzó a hiperventilar

- ¿Quién eres? … MUESTRATE – siseo intentando sonar amenazante

- Si esto es lo que queda del héroe de guerra, déjame decirte que me has decepcionado – dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la ventana, y se dejaba iluminar por los rayos lunares.

Era una mujer hermosa, tenía el cabello negro y bastante largo, extremadamente blanca de rasgos muy finos e unos ojos verdes claro brillantes. Vestía un vestido de encaje negro junto a una fina capa de seda.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto sorprendido mientras levantaba temblorosamente su varita

- No es necesario que me apuntes con ella, primero porque por lo visto – dijo al verla temblar – será inútil y segundo yo no he venido aquí a hacerte daño, sino al contrario

- Si eres otro de los psicólogos del ministerio ya te puedes ir yendo, yo no quiero ayuda, se la pueden meter por donde mejor les quepa – añadió Harry con un toque de amargura – quiero estar solo asique ya puedes retirarte

- No me confundas con esos inútiles, y no te negare que pertenezco al ministerio, pero no a cualquier parte… mi nombre es Gonka Kingland Harker – se presento – pertenezco al departamento de misterios y estoy aquí para hacerle una propuesta señor Potter

- No me interesa – dijo vacíamente – yo no quiero dinero, ni propiedades, ni posición social, a mi ya nada me queda…

- Ya le he dicho que yo – reitero la mujer con voz neutra pero Harry no la deja terminar

- QUE NO ME INTERESA… ¡acaso no se da cuenta que ya no me importa vivir¡ - dijo levantando la voz, mientras se ponía de pie y apuntaba firmemente su varita – si no quiere que la lastime será mejor que se valla y me deje solo – siseo

- Por lo visto usted no entiende – hizo un ademan con la mano para que la dejara continuar- y si yo le dijera que todo ESTO pudiera cambiar, SI yo pudiera sacar todo ese dolor que tiene usted dentro

- Jajaja – rio sarcásticamente – para eso tendría que revivir a todos los muertos

- Y si yo le dijera que de alguna manera yo puedo hacer eso

Harry no lo podía creer, ¿Quién diablos era esta mujer?. Llevaba días sin comer por lo que no podía pensar nada de forma coherente, quizás ya estaba delirando, quizás de un momento a otro aparecerían los fantasmas de sus amigos a hacerle compañía, porque lo que ella le decía no tenia sentido, traer a los muertos, solo le sonaba a mas muerte. La mujer le miro y fue como si ella supiera lo que pensaba, inexplicablemente le entendiera, de una u otra forma sabia que ella no usaba legeremancia.

- Harry – dijo ahora con tono maternal – se perfectamente por lo que has pasado, pero ya no me queda mucho tiempo, y tienes que escucharme

Harry se volvió a dejar caer en el piso mientras ella se inclinaba hacia el.

- Harry …. Tu vida fue manipulada, todo fue manipulado hasta la batalla final lo fue, sabes perfectamente que Dumbledore lo hizo pero a pesar de eso, el no lo hizo con mal, el controlo todo según su punto de vista pero el de la profecía eras tu no el, tu deberías tomar tus propias decisiones y te viste limitado de muchas formas.

- No es necesario que me repitas que yo solo fui su marioneta – dijo mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- El punto Harry es que yo te doy otra oportunidad, yo no pertenezco a este mundo astral, de un cierto modo he hecho un viaje hacia el futuro, y en mi tiempo todo esto se puede evitar, no la muerte de tus padres pero si lo que sucedió después, será como volver a nacer – dijo cuidadosamente mirando directamente los ojos de Harry

- Volver a nacer … pero todo esto es posible …- agrego impresionado

- Lo es … pero es peligroso, no para ti, sino para mi, estar aquí requiere una gran cantidad de energía y no solo eso, si tu aceptas lo que yo te propongo quedaras tu quedaras ligado a mí, tendremos un pacto de sangre y magia.

- ¿aceptar? …¿Qué es lo que tengo que aceptar? – pregunto ya más convencido de lo que la mujer llamada Gonka le decía, a esta altura el ya no tenía nada que perder.

Gonka saco una carpeta de sus ropas y se la entrego a Harry.

- En ese documento están todas las condiciones que se te pide hacer, pero básicamente al aceptar tu firmaras una constancia que a nosotros como departamento de misterios nos dará el poder de pedir tu custodia de manera que tu jamás iras a vivir con los Dursley, posteriormente iras a Hogwarts y una vez cumplida con la profecía tendrás que cumplir con lo que dice el contrato.

- Me esta diciendo que puedo repetir mi vida, pero puede que cometas las mismas equivocaciones que ahora … donde esta la parte que me asegura que esto no se volverá a repetir – exclamo irónicamente

- Bueno ahí es en donde entro yo, tengo un poder especial puedo leer la mente de las personas, extraer recuerdos y crear recuerdos falsos sin la falta de conjuros o algo por el estilo, cuando cumplas nuevamente los 17 años recibirás recuerdos vagos de esta realidad, los más importantes claro, y puede que mientras crezcas tengas recuerdos de esta realidad si te concentras demasiado, ese lazo nos ligara, por lo que al firmar aquellos papeles yo me convertiré en tu tutora … es tu decisión …

- … ¿y que pasara con esta realidad? – pregunto temeroso

- Desaparecerá, es por esa razón que tomare tus recuerdos y te los hare llegar a través del lazo, nada de lo que conoces aquí se volverá realidad, después los veras como un simple recuerdo de un sueño

- Eso significa que mis sentimientos también cambiaran – pregunto con tristeza – puede que si, puede que no, pero no te preocupes el lazo impide que yo te haga daño, pero claramente dejaras de ser el Harry Potter que ahora todos conocen.

Harry se quedo recapacitando mientras leía el contrato, el mismo lo había dicho, ya no tenia nada que perder, porque ya lo había perdido todo, pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de que todo cambiara. Junto con la carpeta había una pluma negra, la reconoció inmediatamente, esta no necesitaba tinta porque usaba a la sangre como fuente de la misma. Sin levantar la mirada firmo en cada uno de los papeles que se le pedían, posteriormente Gonka se acerco y puso su firma junto a la de el. Luego ella le paso otro papel en donde le hizo firmar con su huella mágica y el escudo de los Potter, y posteriormente ella hizo lo mismo. Irónicamente le estaba dando la custodia de mismo a esa mujer que apenas conocía, pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

- Bien ahora solo relájate y deja a tus pensamientos fluir – dijo ella mientras ponía sus heladas manos sobre la cabeza de Harry, el no supo cuanto tiempo duro eso, hasta que solo fue luz y su conciencia se perdió.

**:Central del Departamento de Misterios:**

Una luz cegadora se hizo presente y posteriormente ambas chicas cayeron rendidas. El resto del personal alarmado pidió la presencia de los medimagos. A los pocos minutos Gonka recuperaba la conciencia encontrándose con el rostro preocupada de su hermana.

- ¿Marlen? … - dijo Gonka un poco confusa – y Kirairha

- Se encuentra bien, solo que perdió mucha energía …. ¿ se puede saber que estaban haciendo? Están realmente mal, un poco mas y hubieran tenido secuelas bastante graves – dijo enojada -

- No hay tiempo para reproches – dijo débilmente – has lo que sea pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer ahora … tengo que ir al departamento Británico

- Siempre haces cosas arriesgadas, - le reprendió - pero te recomiendo que no vallas por allá, ha ocurrido algo inusual, se dice que Tom Marvolo Riddle ha sido derrotado, los cazadores aun no logran comprobarlo pero si han comunicado que un bebe ha quedado con vida.

- Por eso mismo no puedo perder más tiempo, ahora has tu trabajo.

Marlen le dio un par de potentes pociones y luego Gonka partió junto a dos personas mas al Departamento de la Magia Británico. Después de un par de horas se encontraban a la espera del ministro que se encontraba con el consejo de magos.

- Gonka – dijo una voz masculina – estas consciente de lo que significa lo que has hacer

- Lo se Erriol no solo estoy pidiendo la custodia de ese niño, sino que perderé mi anonimato y formare legalmente parte de la comunidad mágica.

- Ese era uno de los privilegios de formar parte del departamento de misterios – dijo una mujer – pero te conozco perfectamente y se que tu jamás cometes un error.

- Gracias Sakuya, tal como tu dices una mente maestra no comete errores – dijo Gonka – el problema es que aun no tengo planeado lo que hare a partir de ahora

- No te preocupes maniquí, solo hay que dejarse llevar, para nosotros nada es desconocido – agrego Erriol

Al cabo de unos minutos el ministro de la magia Cornelius Fudge se hizo presente.

- Bien señorita Kingland, ya se ha comprobado la legalidad del documento, y por lo visto de que su tutor legal Sirius Orion Black se encuentra preso, le corresponde a usted tomar la tutela del infante Harry James Potter, por encima de sus parientes muggles. – decreto el ministro – perdone… usted dijo que era….

Fui amiga de James, nos conocimos en un viaje en mi natal Russia hace dos años, en el momento en que supe su desgracia me conmovió bastante y cuando supe que su hijo estaba con vida decidí cumplir con la promesa que le hice de que velaría por los suyos – dijo Gonka dramáticamente que conmovió al ministro

Si señorita, las fotografías y los documentos entregados concuerdan con su relación y su encuentro en Rusia, afortunadamente apareció su merced por favor síganme, es hora de ir a buscar a Harry.

**: numero 4 de Privet drive, ****Little Whinging:**

Las luces del barrio estaban completamente apagadas, frente al numero 4 de Privet Drive había una gran motocicleta, mientras se iban acercando se vio la silueta de 3 personas mas, un anciano de barba plateada, una mujer de edad que daba la impresión de ser muy rigurosa y un hombre mas grande y ancho de lo normal.

- Albus Dumbledore – dijo Fudge llamando su atención – ha habido un cambio de planes

- Cornelius – dijo el anciano con lentes en forma de media luna – ya te explique que dejarle con sus parientes es lo mejor para el

- Lo se pero han ocurrido otros hechos – Fudge le hizo una señal a los otros tres que se acercaron al pórtico y Gonka personalmente tomo posesión del bebe acunándolo en sus brazos.

- No se que es lo que intentas hacer pero ellos son los únicos parientes vivos que tiene, la ley esta de su lado – intento argumentar Dumbledore

- Por eso mismo es que me lo llevo – dijo Gonka con claro acento extranjero – ahora yo soy la que tiene su tutela … y créame no le dejare abandonado en el pórtico de una casa en donde se le odiara – añadió con ironía

- No se quien será usted señorita pero espero que podamos discutir esto con mas calma – agrego Dumbledore al ver la negativa de la joven

- Mi nombre es Gonka Kingland y soy la actual tutora de Harry Potter – dijo mientras se alejaba – si desea mas información al respecto el ministro le puede informar, ya que el concejo en pleno acepto mi petición

Diciendo eso se retiro seguida de sus acompañantes, Erriol y Sakuya, luego se perdieron en la oscuridad, Dumbledore pensaba que esto ponía un cambio radical a sus planes, ya que el elegido se convertiría en una persona egocéntrica y mimada, o eso era lo que el pensaba, 

pero al menos la amenaza de Lord Voldemort ya se había ido o eso era lo que muchos pensaban.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bien aquí esta la nueva propuesta y espero que me la acojan bien, espero que al igual que ustedes tengan la cuiriosidad de saber que es lo que hace el departamento de misterios y que pasara ahora con Harry, que de partida pienso hacer con este mi primer Slash, pero un no tengo decidido las parejas pero si tengo mucha trama que poner.**

**Me dejan Review please, si son muuuchos actualizare pronto**

**Besos**

**Lilith Van Garreth**


	2. lo dificil de ser madre

**Advertencia:** este fin contendrá slash o sea relaciones entre chicos, y quizás mas adelante embarazo masculino, de manera que si no lo toleras no lo lean.

**Parejas:** Harry&Draco, Remus&Lucius, entre otras…

**Nota:** los personajes no me pertenecen, Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y solo escribo por diversión, y otros personajes de series de anime como Sakura Card Captor y menciones de otras series, también hay personajes originales.

Muchas gracias por sus Review y por la aceptación de la historia, espero que disfruten este capitulo.

**Lo ****difícil de ser madre**

Después de usar una serie de trasladores, dejaron a la niña Sakuya en algún lugar de Estocolmo, para luego partir en carruaje hacia lo más profundo de Rusia. A pesar de estar temperado el carruaje, se colaba un poco de frio, para los varios grados bajo cero eso era bastante posible.

- Has tenido tiempo para pensar en algo – murmuro Eriol – esto cambia muchos los planes, con esta responsabilidad, quedaras fuera de las misiones S, y el equipo estará incompleto.

- Eso ya lo tenia presente – respondió acunando mejor al bebe en sus brazos – y lo he llevado meditando algún tiempo, pero con respecto a Harry, he decidido hacerme cargo personalmente ya que conmigo el ha hecho el pacto, yo soy la poseedora de sus recuerdos, aunque… son extremadamente confusos y difusos, poca concordancia entre uno y otro.

- No hay nadie dentro del departamento que pueda hacer mejor uso de esos recuerdos que tu, querida y eso te conlleva a terminar el vinculo, aun no has terminado la ceremonia, pero me alegra que lo hayas aplazado… porque …

- Llevamos cerca de 20 años haciendo misiones de clase S, hace mas de 2 meses que no nos llaman para una, por lo que decidí que ya es tiempo de "jubilar" de hacer ese tipo de actividades, se han integrado dos nuevos equipos y…

- Soy tu esposo y te conozco, se perfectamente que ya pensaste en todas las posibilidades y se que te lo cuestionas pero tomare el vinculo contigo y no me siento para nada obligado, pero sinceramente creo que ya es tiempo de madurar – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- Siempre me ha sorprendido esa capacidad que tienes para poder predecir mis movimientos sin que nadie más lo logre…

- Bueno … hay una gran cantidad de hechizos de unión producto de todas esas misiones que cumplimos, nunca pensamos en la consecuencia de ello pero no me arrepiento de ellos – dijo en el mismo tono tranquilizador

- Eres como mi padre, el siempre dice que tomo las medidas drásticas pero por ser drásticas no dejan de ser buenas – explico elevando la nariz indicando que estaba indignada

- No te enojes, ya sabes que siempre te he apoyado y he puesto la cara junto a la tuya ante cualquier situación – dijo a modo de disculpa

- Tu siempre has sido extraño, aun no comprendo cual es tu afán por obedecerme sin saber el porque, tu siempre obedeces y luego preguntas el porque – dijo divertida

- Como cuando nos casamos – agrego con una sonrisa – debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa

- ¿Cuál de todas las veces? …. O cual de todas las ceremonias – añadió con la misma sonrisa mientras cambiaba de posición a Harry

- La primera – respondió

**:Flash Back:**

Se encontraban corriendo a mas no poder, estaban vestidos con trajes negros, con una gran cantidad de protectores, corrían a ciegas todo era negro, oscuridad.

- Llevamos mas de 3 días en esta dimensión… y hemos corrido al mismo ritmo por mas de 12 horas … que vamos hacer – dijo jadeando Eriol

- Tenemos solo 2 horas mas con este ritmo y después tendremos problemas – dijo Gonka

- Pero tenemos que hacer algo … Sakuya logro salir, Shaoran y Sakura salieron al mismo tiempo, ignoro el porque, ¿Cómo pudieron pasar por el portal si solo puede pasar una persona? – dijo Eriol

- Creo tener una respuesta a eso – dijo pensativa -… tal como tu dices los portales solo lo pueden atravesar una persona… pero … pero yo no podría pasar por el si tu te tienes que quedar aquí y no tener la certeza de que puedas salir – agrego apesadumbrada

- Yo tampoco podría hacer eso … el irme y tener que dejarte aquí – dijo Firmemente – pero…. Tu dijiste que tenias una respuesta

- Y la tengo, aunque sea una teoría – le tomo un tiempo para volver a tomar aire y agrego – para ello debemos enlazarnos

- Perdón – dijo extrañado

- Casarnos – reafirmo

- Se lo que significa – rectifico

- Si no quieres – dijo al ver la negativa – solo pensé que como Sakura y Shaoran lo están yo….

- No.. digo si – dijo interrumpiéndola – realmente quiero hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa

**: Fin Flash Back:**

- si … lo recuerdo perfectamente – dijo con una sonrisa – realizamos aquel hechizo y luego pudimos salir …

- y ahora tenemos a este retoño, lo ataremos a nuestra magia y el se volverá mas poderoso – dijo con orgullo

- el será poderoso de por si y ahora será mucho mas grande – dijo de la misma forma

- entonces hay que hacerlo – dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se cortaba la mano dejando caer un hilo de sangre justo sobre la herida con forma de rayo en su frente

_**Y**__**o, Eriol Kingland te enlazo a mi sangre y magia concediéndote protección y poder, **_

_**te acepto como mi hijo legitimo y prometo amarte y a protegerte a costa de mi vida. **_

Gorka realizo el mismo conjuro y cuando termino la cicatriz se vio reducida ya no era tan notoria como lo era antes.

Se encontraban en medio de una tormenta de nieve, pero ellos sabían que ya habían llegado, al cabo de unos minutos atravesaron el campo de fuerza que los separaba de la realidad y pudieron distinguir la majestuosa mansión Kingland.

A primera vista tenia un aspecto tétrico, levantada con piedra negra y motivos góticos, pero cuando se hubieron dentro de ella, sintieron la calidez de poder están en casa. Un elfo los recibió y los condujo hacia un lujoso salón en donde les esperaba la familia.

Sentado en un sillón, con una copa de vodka en sus manos se encontraban Jonathan y Mina Kingland Harker, y mas alejados del fuego se encontraba el resto de la familia. Al verlos llegar Kirairha se levanto y fue al encuentro de los recién llegados.

- Harry Potter – exclamo maravillada – es hermoso

- Todos los bebes son hermosos – dijo Marlen mientras pedía cargarlo

Gorka le dio su preciada carga, sabia que su hermana le iba hacer una revisión medica.

- tendrá una horrible miopía, espero que puedas hacer algo con ello – le dijo Gorka

- le revisare la vista cuando despierte – respondió mientras movía sus manos sobre aquel pequeño cuerpo – seria un crimen despertarlo

- gracias – respondió Eriol mientras hacia una inclinación.

- Padre – titubeó Gonka al dirigirse a su progenitor – yo…

- La Gatita – dijo haciendo referencia a Kirairha – ya me ha informado sobre tu decisión – añadió con voz profunda – he de decir que fue bastante irresponsable de tu parte arriesgar tu vida y la de tu hermana en una practica ceremoniosa sin contar con el apoyo ni el permiso de nadie

- Sabes perfectamente que las conexiones a futuro con muy espodaricas si no hubiere tomado esa decisión hubiésemos perdido la oportunidad – le refuto a su padre

- Aun no he terminado Muñeca – su padre tenia el afán de ponerle a cada una de sus hijas un sobrenombre a modo de cariño, eso significaba que no estaba del todo enojado – ahora has tomado la decisión de cambiar el futuro y eso no te lo he reclamado, eres una mente maestra tienes el coeficiente intelectual por sobre de lo normal, te he dado el poder de mandar por esa habilidad tuya y tu opinión siempre fue considerada pero ahora déjame decirte que no has pensado en todas las posibilidades

- Por supuesto que las ha pensado – exclamo Eriol – y por eso mismo pensamos tomar las responsabilidades correspondientes

- Siempre tomas decisiones arriesgadas, casi imposibles de hacer, nunca piensas en el bienestar de los demás, siempre has penado con la mente fría …. ¡ como será posible que una mujer con la madures de una niña de 16 años sea capaz de criar a un niño¡ - exclamo mina. Gonka miro indignada a su madre

- Lamento decirlo pero su historial no los acompaña, hacen perfecto su trabajo pero cuando se trata de su propia vida realmente tienen problemas …. Con solo decirles que llevan años de casados y aun no son capaces de vivir como se debe – dijo con una mueca incomoda en su rostro – como decirlo … están juntos … pero a la vez separados

- Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que cada quien vive en su casa y no han sido lo suficientemente responsables como para asumir ese tipo de unión… ¿ acaso piensan darle ese tipo de ejemplo al pobre niño?

- Bueno… pensábamos irnos a vivir a una mansión – añadió Eriol como si fuera simple la respuesta

- Seria un buen comienzo, pero … ignoro el porque tomaste esta decisión pero – agrego incomodo su padre

- Será mejor que nos entregues al bebe o que se lo des a alguien mejor capacitado – recomendó su madre

- Eso será imposible – dijo una voz desde el fondo

- Evangeline querida – indico su madre – di porque no será posible

- Ya saben, yo soy experta en lo que son campos de fuerza y paredes de contención y por lo mismo tengo la habilidad de detectar casi todo tipo de hechizos de unión en especial uno bien conocido y recientemente hecho. – Evangeline se levanto y se acerco a la pareja, tenia el cabello castaño claro con rizos – ellos han usado el mismo hechizo que ustedes han usado con nosotros

- Eso significa que lo han adoptado como un hijo suyo, - dijo un hombre con voz fría y cabello rubio – es verdad que ninguno de nosotros somos sus hijos – le dijo a sus padres – a excepción de Gonka

- Pero los queremos como si lo fuera – añadió rápidamente Mina

- Yo no he discutido eso madre – respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – el punto es que lo han adoptado y ahora tendrán que hacerse cargo – agrego finalmente el que parecía ser el mayor de los hermanos.

- Eso complica las cosas – dijo Jonathan

- Pero hija – dijo ahora con cariño – tu no sabes nada de bebes

- Pero he leído – murmuro Gonka no muy segura – pero madre lo único que te pido es que nos apoyes en esto, no quiero tener que irme de aquí y no poder volver hablarles otra vez. Saber que tengo padres y no volver a verlos a lo largo de mi existencia, me gustaría poder volver aquí en navidad y estar con Harry y sus abuelos – agrego sinceramente atacando todo el lado emocional

- Pero tu odias la navidad – dijo contrariado Brian su hermano mayor, el era demasiado astuto como para engañarlo así

- El punto es que – gimoteó

- No tienes que decir nada – dijo su padre – somos tus padres y a pesar de todas tus locuras siempre te hemos apoyado

- Ahora suban y descansen – dijo Mina- se por experiencia propia que el enlace debió cansarlos demasiado

Eriol tomo a Harry en sus brazos mientras que Kira le informaba a Gonka que le había comprado un par de cosas de bebe y que las había dejado en su habitación. Y luego desaparecieron por las escaleras.

- - los libros no le dirán como cuidar a un bebe – comento Marlene

- - eso es algo que se aprende, con cada uno de ustedes tuve una experiencia diferente – agrego Mina nostálgica

- - como vez el futuro de ese niño Kira – pregunto su padre

- - ahora esta blanco … no le veo nada en el – dijo pensativa – pero si me lo preguntas por el de los 3 no puedo verlo aun pero se ve que será bueno, al parecer Gonka superara esta prueba

- - eso espero…- dijo Brian – ahora podemos empezar con la reunión

- - no podemos dejar eso para mas tarde – dijo Jonathan mientras terminaba su copa

- - Padre … se supones que tu eres el director del departamento de misterios – dijo a modo de broma otro joven de aspecto jovial y risueño, su nombre era Briton

-- y por lo mismo dejaremos las cosas de trabajo para la oficina – dijo comprensivamente Mina al ver a su esposo cansado – no estamos bajo ningún tipo de alerta por lo que todo puede esperar hasta mañana

-- si chicos… paz y tranquilidad por una noche – dijo Jonathan mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera mientras se escuchaba un repentino llanto de bebe

- - al parecer el pequeño Harry tiene bien desarrollado los pulmones – comento divertida Marlene

**:Londres:**** en algún lugar del ministerio**

Gonka se encontraba ahora en la sede de Londres, del departamento de misterios, eso era lo último que pensaba hacer antes de irse y no pisar aquel país por un par de años. Había tenido que retrasar su visita por causas de fuerza mayor, entiéndase como Harry, tal como sus padres habían previsto, cuidarlo había superado sus expectativas de solo recordarlo le había traído dolor de cabeza.

: flash back:

habían terminado la entrevista con su padre y ahora subían lentamente las escaleras, en el camino, Harry se había despertado y ahora se movía nerviosamente en los brazos de su ahora nuevo padre, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo reprimir el llanto en que rompió.

Ingresaron apresuradamente a la habitación de Gonka.

- Wuaaaa wuaaa mama mama ¡!

- Shuuu shuuuu – dijo cariñosamente Eriol mientras masajeaba su espalda

- Hay corazón ahora yo soy tu mami – dijo Gonka mientras alargaba sus brazos para tomarlo

El de los ojos verdes la miro extrañado, y acepto el cambio de brazos, pero siguió con su llanto ahora no tan fuerte. Su carita estaba roja y su madre le limpiaba sus lagrimitas y lo paseaba por la habitación

- calma bebe… ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo contrariada al ver que no paraba el llanto

Harry seguía sollozando mientras ahora se chupada distraídamente el dedo, al ver aquel gesto Eriol supuso que tenia hambre.

- Lex – llamo Eriol y enseguida apareció un elfo domestico

- Si amo – respondió el elfo haciendo una reverencia

- Trae leche en una mamadera temperada para el bebe – dijo – rápido

- Si amo – dijo al desaparecer

- Ya… ya … ya viene la comida bebe – dijo Gonka – un momento …- dijo mientras recapacitaba – el ya tiene mas de un año… la leche sola no le bastara

- Pero al menos como desayuno estará bien, al menos eso creo – respondió no muy convencido

- Sabia que debíamos ir a una librería antes de venir aquí – se reprendió ella misma

El elfo apareció y le dio la mamadera a su amo

Lex … papilla, jugo de frutas y fruta cortada, galletas – mantén esas cosas listas ordeno Gonka

- Si ama – dijo antes de desaparecer

- Mira corazón aquí esta tu leche – dijo Gonka mientras se sentaba y le daba su mamadera pero el bebe no lo aceptaba y se puso a llorar mas fuerte

- Wuaaa no, no… mmmm …. Mmmmm – ahora el rostro mas rojo y estaba bastante tieso

Gonka miro desconcertada a Eriol pidiéndole ayuda y el se acerco y decidio chequear su pañal y frunció el seño,

- esta sucio – declaro – por eso esta tan incomodo

- hay!! Por merlín debí suponerlo – exclamo mientras le pasaba Harry a Eriol

- pretendes que yo lo cambie – exclamo alarmado

- no seas cobarde – dijo con la mejor cara de inocente que pudo – yo jamás lo he hecho

- y supones que yo si – respondió incrédulo

Harry los miro con sus enormes ojos verdes, ¡acaso nadie se apiadaba de el! Estaba todo sucio. Eso hizo que se les rompiera el corazón y Gonka lo volvió a tomar en sus brazos.

- bien – agrego haciéndose la valiente y con una sonrisa – ahora vamos a cambiarte, yo iré al baño y tu trae los pañales y lo que sea que mas se necesite… y un cambio de ropa – dijo al ver el trajecito rojo que traía puesto todo sucio.

Gonka había desocupado su tocador y habían puesto un par de toallas para colocar a Harry, descubrieron que no era muy placentero cambiarle de pañales pero la sonrisa de Harry valía mas que cualquier olor repugnante.

Ahora con una sonrisa y su carita ya no roja por el llanto Harry acepto feliz su leche y la tomo en los brazos de su padre quien después le dio golpecitos en su espaldita para botar los gases.

Después de ese incidente dejaron a Harry en medio de la cama rodeado de almohadones con la esperanza de que se durmiera, pero no , el pequeño tenía demasiadas energías como para volver a dormir.

- t ata t ata t ata ta – Harry estaba sentado y golpeaba los almohadones con su mano

- Harry mi vida … papi y mami no han dormido en toda la noche – dijo con una sonrisa Gonka – vamos a hacer tuto .. ¿si?

- Tuto no tuto no Hady no tuto – dijo el pequeño

Estaba mas que claro que tendrían que descansar después, Harry tenia ganas de jugar, al parecer estaba acostumbrado que le prestaran continua atención y ellos no pudieron defraudarlo, afortunadamente Kira le había comprado juguetes también, un par de sonajas, un trencito y varias cositas que hacían ruido cuando las tocaba y las de los ruidos chistosos eran los que mas le gustaba al pequeño.

Si creyeron que darle de comer iba a ser su mayor problema estaban en lo equivocados, después de que el bebe prácticamente los baño con papilla, se puso a recorrer la habitación eso si que a gatas, pasaron corriendo tras el para evitar que se hiciera daño. Y solo pudieron descansar cuando Harry por fin cayo rendido en medio de los cojines se seda.

**: fin del Flash Back:**

y las cosas aun no han terminado, aun no camina y ya causa estragos a gateando. Pensó Gonka mientras se hacia camino dentro del ministerio de la magia ingles, en donde acababa de pedir permiso para poder ir hablar con alguien en concreto, Sirius Black.

**: Azk****aban: **

mientras que Eriol cuidaba de Harry ella se encontraba en las puertas de aquella prisión, una gran cantidad de dementores se acercaron a ella en el momento en que puso un pie ahí, apresuradamente un guardia se acerco a ella y le dio pasada a su oficina que estaba resguardada bajo un patronus con forma de gato.

Después de enseñarle los permisos la condujo hacia la celda y la dejo sola.

Este lugar es bastante deprimente, ojala que Harry nunca tenga contacto con este tipo de criaturas- fue el pensamiento de Gonka antes de detenerse en la celda indicada

Estaba en una total oscuridad, a simple vista no había nadie, pero ella no era cualquier, era una mitad vampiro y tenía ciertas habilidades de ellos, como tener una mejor vista. En un rincón, sentado y cubriendo su rostro se encontraba el.

- Sirius Black – dijo con voz fuerte y clara

El aludido levanto la cabeza y volteo a verla para cerciorarse de que no era una alucinación la que lo llamaba.

- Sirius Black – volvió a llamar nuevamente

- Que desea – respondió con desgana

- He venido a hablar con usted – dijo cortésmente – seria tan amable de acercarse por favor

- ¿y que desea hablar conmigo? …. Acaso es otro de los entupidos de ministerio… acaso ya no me ven estoy AQUÍ acabado – bufo con ironía

- venia Hablarle de Harry Potter – agrego captando su atención, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- casi lo matan … y fue por mi culpa… fue mi culpa que James muriera – dijo con voz estrangulada

Gonka busco su mirada y vio la verdad en sus pensamientos y sus emociones, el se sentía culpable pero no porque él le había dicho al señor oscuro la localización de sus amigos, sino porque se sentía culpable de haber insistido en el cambio de guardianes, el no era el traidor, era esa maldita rata, afortunadamente había explotado en miles de pedazos.

- Escuche que el se iba con los parientes muggles de Lily – añadió – realmente es una pena, tengo entendido que ellos no son muy receptivos con la magia

- Ese es el punto del que venia hablarle – añadió cuidadosamente- yo soy la actual tutora de Harry

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? James jamás menciono nada – respondió extrañado

- fue algo que paso hace dos años en mi país, nos conocimos por cosas de la política y el me salvo de un atentado y yo jure velar por su familia a modo de recompensa y ahora estoy cumpliendo esa promesa

- ¿entonces … Harry?

- Si el esta conmigo y prometo cuidarlo y amarlo como si fuera mi hijo… se que no podré sustituir a James ni a Lily pero haré todo lo posible para que el sea un niño feliz y saludable

- Ese debería ser mi trabajo – agrego con tristeza – se suponía que yo debería estar ahí si ellos faltaban… pero … yo… estoy aquí

- Y lamento no poder hacer nada al respecto – se apresuro a decir – la justicia inglesa lo ha sentenciado a cadena perpetua sin un juicio previo yo me comprometo a ….

- No se comprometa a nada – agrego – yo merezco estar aquí después de todo … solo prométame una cosa, me ha traído una paz al saber que mi ahijado estará bien, pero solo dígame que hará algo – se acerco a las celdas y Gonka pudo apreciar los ríos de lagrimas que ahora limpiaban su rostro.

- Lo que sea – no podría resistirse ante esa mirada iluminada en medio de toda la desesperación

- Dígame que ira a Hogwarts ... ese era el sueño de James – dijo con nostalgia – y que nunca olvide a sus padres, háblele de Lily y de James no es necesario que sepa nada de mi, después de todo soy un convicto y … también Remus … el querrá verlo de vez en cuando … el lo amaba, lo consideraba como su cachorro.

Gonka le asintió a todo y le regalo una sonrisa de esperanza, le prometió que Harry asistiría a Hogwarts y que le hablaría de sus verdaderos padres pero no tuvo corazón para decirle que de Remus Lupin no se sabia nada, él había abandonado el reino unido y su paradero era desconocido.

Iba a tener que esperar un tiempo antes de que Harry pudiera entender muchas cosas, eso de ser una persona famosa y que en estos momentos era considerado un héroe nacional, por el momento ella junto a su marido le iban a dar una hermosa niñez para recomenzar los amargos recuerdos que el tenia de ella, de su futura realidad.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Bien aquí les puse varios personajes nuevos, que son la familia de Gonka cuyos padres son Jonathan y Mina Harker, no se si ese nombre les suena pero después se apedillan Kingland pero eso se explicaran después. Ellos adoptan a varios hijos de los cuales solo Gonka es natural. Entre ellos están:**

**Marlene: que es un medimago natur****al, o sea que no necesita varitas ni hechizos para curar a las personas generalmente**

**Kirairha: ella es una vidente poderosa y no como cof cof Trelawney cof cof**

**Brian y Briton: son sus hermanos mayores**

**Eriol: me refiero a Eriol Hiragizawa que al cazarse con Gonka adquirió su apellido, lo tome prestado porque necesitaba a alguien mas conocido**

**Gonka: ella tiene el poder de leer la mente de las personas de forma natural no es como la legemancia ni nada de eso**

**Evangeline: es hermana de Gonka y tiene la capacidad de crear campos de fuerza, es una estupenda rompemaldiciones porque es capaz de localizar hechizos conflictivos con facilidad.**

**Espero que no se me escape nadie, en si ellos forman parte del personal del departamento de misterios y tomare prestado otros personajes para no ir llenándolos de personajes nuevos porque se que es difícil seguir la linea a la historia.**

**Decidi poner a Gonka como a una madre primerisa porque perfecto no es todo el mundo, y la niñes de Harry se vera en los proximos 2 o 3 capitulos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y pero ****el enlace que hicieron con Harry sera muy importante en el futuro y respecto a sus preguntas, hay cosas que están en los libros que no cambiare pero tengan por seguro que cosas injustas entiendase como la muerte se Sirius o la de Remus al final cambiaran, y con respecto al carácter de Harry si cambiara bastante en relacion al Harry de antes solo dire que se parecerá mucho a la de sus padres actuales pero hay cosas que son incambiables, porque sino no seria nuestro Harry. **

**Si ****desean maldecidme o agradecerme " aunk eso seria un milagro jaajaj " me dejan un Review con que no sea un avada kedabra porque sino no podria seguir escribiendo jejejeje. **

_**Besos Lilith Van Garreth**_


	3. Remus

**Advertencia: **este fin contendrá slash o sea relaciones entre chicos, y quizás mas adelante embarazo masculino, de manera que si no lo toleras no lo lean.

**Parejas:** Harry&Draco, Remus&Lucius, entre otras…

**Nota:** los personajes no me pertenecen, Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y solo escribo por diversión, y otros personajes de series de anime como Sakura Card Captor y menciones de otras series, también hay personajes originales.

**Cursiva**: otro idioma, en el caso de este capitulo será ruso.

**Remus**

**:****Año y medio antes … Londres: **

¿Cómo pudo engañarme?, acaso creyó que no me daría cuenta y que podría jugar conmigo como quisiera pero ahora veía las cosas bien claras, para él solo era una fuente de información nada mas, ahora iba a su encuentro y pensaba encararlo, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor era que lo amaba.

Lo vio a lo lejos, era imposible confundirlo su largo y sedoso cabello era peinado por el viento y color rubio platinado lo hacia resaltar desde cualquier lado, a pesar de que buscara pasar desapercibido su propia belleza lo delataba

Le siguió de cerca y entro tras el en el hotel en donde le había citado, no le importo si alguien les había seguido, esta iba a ser su ultima vez. Ahora se encontraban en una gran habitación y en el centro una gran cama, el rubio miraba fijamente un punto lejano a través de la ventana, el cerro sonoramente la puerta provocando que el rubio volteara rápidamente a verlo provocando que su sedoso cabello se desordenada

- Remus – dijo con una gran sonrisa, aquel gesto le rompió el corazón, ¿será falsa?

Sin esperar respuesta el rubio corrió a sus brazos y se agarro de su cuello y le dio un beso, Remus fue incapaz de negárselo, correspondió lentamente al beso grabando en su mente aquel delicioso sabor que su amante tenia, al ver que algo le pasaba a su amor el rubio se alejo lentamente.

- Rems … ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el rubio, tenia los labios rojos y las mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada mostraba confusión. ¿acaso era tan buen actor?

- Para que me has citado aquí … Lucios – dijo mucho mas frió de lo que quiso aparentar, pero cual se su sorpresa al ver que la sonrisa del rubio volvía a su rostro y luego le tomo las manos.

No, no podría soportarlo, acaso estaba feliz, el maldito estaba feliz por ser un mortífago y ahora le iba a pedir que se uniera a el, no podría ser nada mas, había sido un golpe bajo cuando le confirmaron que Lucios era uno de los seguidores del que- no- debe -ser nombrado, no pudo explicarles a sus amigos el porque de su tristeza ya que nadie mas sabia de su relación con Lucius y ahora el le iba a pedir algo imposible para el, pero no iba hacer incapaz de escucharlo, de manera que antes de que el rubio comenzara hablar el lo detuvo.

- no … esto no puede seguir así… ESTO SE ACABO - dijo duramente Remus

- de… que estas hablando … no … no puedes dejarme, menos ahora – exclamo Lucius contrariado

- no y te diré no de nuevo, ya se para que me trajiste aquí… y te diré que no – Lucius le miro como si fuera un desconocido, ¿Dónde había quedado su amado Remus? – no estaré junto a un sucio mortífago

Lucius abrió la boca a mas no poder, su hermoso rostro aristocrático mostraba sorpresa, ¿como se había enterado?, ni sus amigos lo sabían, solo Severus estaba al tanto, el no quería perderlo pero nadie le iba a creer que él había sido obligado por su padre al igual que lo obligo a contraer matrimonio.

- por favor … déjame explicarte… yo no quería… creéme que yo no quería – Lucius tenia lagrimas en los ojos y al verlo Remus quiso reconfortarlo pero la traición le dolía por lo que el también lloraba – yo no te venia a contar eso yo…

- tu padre esta viejo y acabado – exclamo – suficiente tubo con obligarte a casarte con Narcisa y yo el muy tonto acepte el ser su amante … claro … yo un don nadie para ti solo me utilizaste

- yo jamás te utilice – exclamo dolido – yo te amo y aun te amo te he dicho muchas veces lo que significas para mi

- una fuente de información eso es lo que soy para ti – agrego fríamente con un fuerte dolor en el pecho – pero aun así creí en ti, creí que eras sincero

- pero si es verdad – musito débilmente

- ya te lo dije esto se acabo y esta será la ultima vez que me veras – dijo mientras se despedía mentalmente del que fue su gran amor para luego salir de ahí sin mirar atrás

Lucius se quedo mirando la puerta por la que Remus salio no pudo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas que ahora bañaban su rostro. Quien dijo que alguna vez iban a ver al magnifico Lucius Malfoy, el aristocrático y orgulloso sangre limpia llorando desconsoladamente.

- y ahora … ¿Qué vamos hacer? – dijo mientras se podía sus manos protectoramente sobre su estomago

**: actualidad:**

Ahora lo había perdido todo era increíble como de un momento a otro te podías quedar sin nada, la palabra **nada** resulto ser pavorosa. Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado, en el mismo lugar en donde le amo muchas veces, hasta casi podía jurar que el olor del rubio aun se encontraba en aquella habitación, se podía ver a si mismo abrazando y estrechando contra ese colchón aquel frágil cuerpo y besar posesivamente su cuello hasta dejar marcas, y solo pensar en la gloria mientras poseía aquel cuerpo, pero de eso ya nada quedaba.

Y ahora sus amigos, James y Lily estaban muertos, vivieron encajonados en aquella vivienda en el valle de Gryffindor escondiéndose para salvar sus vidas, pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, ellos iban a terminar muertos, porque sea donde sea que se hubiesen escondido siempre los hubiesen encontrado, como no hacerlo si Sirius Black quien fue llamado en su momento mejor amigo los había traicionado uniéndose al mago oscuro y entregándole sus vidas y las del pequeño Harry. También había que añadir la ultima desgracia del pequeño Peter el nunca había sido bueno en los duelos, aun así el le hizo frente a Sirius y termino explotando en miles de pedazos, la vida había sido cruel con el, sin mencionar su pequeño peludo problema.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio que alguien mas abría la puerta y se le quedo mirando en silencio. y se sobresalto cuando escucho su voz

- no pensé que te encontraría aquí – dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras

- Lucius – respondió sin voltearse, aquel modo de hablar era inconfundible

El rubio se acerco lentamente a su campo de visión y logro verle, llevaba su cabello amarado con una cinta, junto con una elegante túnica, pero su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal, tenia un par de ligeras ojeras y lucia mas delgado de lo que recordaba tanto así que Remus pensó que con solo un brazo podría rodearla. El rubio le devolvió la mirada desafiante elevando su respingada nariz, el nunca dejaba de verse elegante.

- ¿acaso vienes a esperar a tu amante de turno? – pregunto lentamente desviando la mirada con miedo a que su respuesta fuese afirmativa. ¿acaso ya me olvidaste?

- No digas estupideces Lupin – respondió fríamente

- Oh claro lo olvidaba – agrego con ironía aun si mirarlo – supe que tu matrimonio va de maravilla, y que ahora tienes un hijo.

Después de su ruptura con el rubio, Remus se dedico de lleno a la orden, había estado maravillado con el nacimiento de Harry y eso lo había ayudado a superarlo pero a poco tiempo se entero de que Lucius había tenido un heredero, ese había sido un golpe bajo para el. El rubio siempre le había declarado que era completamente gay y que no le agradaban las mujeres en el plano sexual, que su matrimonio con Narcisa había sido simplemente planeado por sus padres y ellos simplemente se habian rendido ante ello, pero ahora se daba cuenta que ahora eran mas que simples amigos.

- hemos llegado a un acuerdo – fue la respuesta de la serpiente

- ¿a que has venido? – dijo ya mas en si – ha burlarte nuevamente de mi, a decirme en la cara que todo tu maldito plan te salio perfecto … a no … no tan perfecto porque tu maldito señor ahora ya se ha ido y tu te has quedado solo en tu propia miseria.

- ja y el león ataca de nuevo – agrego con sorna – pero déjame decirte una cosa … lo de Black yo no lo sabia y ya te dije que yo no estaba ahí por gusto sino porque me obligaron – declaro con su típico rostro inexpresivo y la frente en alto

le miro directamente a los ojos y se perdió como muchas veces en ese mar plateado, estaban mas brillantes de lo normal pero se obligo a salir de ahí ya no podía volver a caer en esa trampa.

- No puedo creerte – dijo resignado – simplemente no puedo creerte

- ¡porque¡ … porque soy un Malfoy, porque fui un Slytherin o porque fui un mortífago – exclamo enojado pero sin perder su porte. – yo te ame Remus … de verdad … pero el que me ha decepcionado eres tu, al no creer en mi… pero algún día la verdad saldrá a flote y tu vendrás a pedirme perdón … pero no pierdas tu tiempo, porque yo no te perdonaré – declaro antes darse media vuelta y darle la espalda

Remus supo que la conversación estaba dada por terminada y por lo visto Lucius nunca iba a dejar de ser orgulloso, de manera que el también se dio media vuelta pero para dejar la habitación. Pero si el se hubiese acercado al rubio se hubiera dado cuenta de la solitaria lagrima que caía en su mejilla. Si a esto se le llamaba sufrir por amor, el lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia, pero el era un Malfoy y no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones y su orgullo estaba por sobre todas las cosas y ahora había llegado el momento de demostrarlo, el Lucius sentimentalista había muerto y ahora había nacido un nuevo, ahora entendió el porque su padre le decía que el amor no era para los Malfoy, _es tan solo un sentimiento … algo que te corta, pero por dentro. _

**: años después: **

Remus había salido de su país natal hace ya varios años y ahora estaba en Moscú , sabia que por su condición no iba a poder adquirir mucho dinero pero al menos ahí se les daba algo, había decidido especializarse en Artes Oscuras, y ahora se encontraba haciendo un seminario de especialización, se encontraba en una de las tantas universidades de la cuidad, que era un gigantesco edificio con decoración bizantina, sus hermosos jardines estaban encantados para que no se depositara la nieve.

Tenía tiempo libre antes de pasar a su siguiente clase y decidió pasear por los jardines mientras tomaba una taza de café. Y fue allí cuando lo vio, a lo lejos se encontraba una mujer bastante alta, cubierta con un abrigo de piel negro que vigilaba atentamente a un niño jugar con su escoba de juguete que se elevaba lo suficiente como para rozar sus pies al suelo, vio que al parecer el niño perseguía algo y se dio cuenta de que perseguía una Snitch de juguete, que era mucho mas lenta y no se perdía como las originales.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al verlo, a cada aniño que veía le recordaba a Harry, de el no sabia absolutamente nada, solo el nombre de la persona que se lo llevo. Por lo que se acerco y se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar. Lentamente la pareja se fue acercando.

Y quedo maravillado al ver al niño, tenia los ojos verdes esmeralda, su piel era bastante blanca y a través del gorro se podía apreciar un pelo negro azabache, tenia las mejillas regordetas sonrosadas, usaba túnicas de mago típicas del país, al parecer era bastante adinerado pensó al ver el tipo de escoba y la decoración de la ropa ya que eran carísimas.

El pequeño al parecer ya harto de no poder coger la Snitch se abalanzo ante ella y rodó por el pasto.

**(N/A por favor, imaginen que todo lo que esta en cursiva esta en ****hablada en ruso XD!) **

_- __mi vida debes tener mas cuidado_ – dijo mientras le tendía su mano para poder levantarlo -_pusiste haberte caído y roto algo bebé. _

- _ya la atrape_ – dijo con una sonrisa mostrando la pelota agarrada fuertemente en sus manos

_- __niño travieso_ – le reprendió – _solo espero que nunca se te ocurra hacer eso cuando estés a miles de metros de altura en la escoba._

- _jajaja _– rió travieso – _no mami, yo grande, nunca me caeré_

Caminaron hasta donde estaba sentado Remus y ella subió al niño a la banca para poder limpiarlo, afortunadamente no le había pasado nada solo estaba sucio y ella le puso su capa en los hombres.

_buenos __días_ – saludo al ver a Remus sentado

_buenos __días_ – dijo cortésmente el niño regalándole una sonrisa

Remus no hablaba Ruso pero sabía que le estaban saludando por lo que realizo un gesto en forma afirmativa

_pero mami__, no hace frió, no me quiero poner la capa_ – dijo el pequeño

_no te la saques, estas __húmedo y te cambiaremos ropa antes de ir tu padre para ir de compras_ – dijo sonriente la mujer

_si!... y me compraran __algún regalo … quiero chocolate_ – dijo emocionado con sus ojitos brillando

_bien ve por tus cosas _– dijo su madre

Se bajo de un salto de la banca, pero Remus había entendido ligeramente la conversación y saco su varita y convoco la escoba del niño.

- ten pequeño – dijo Remus tendiéndole su escoba

_- __muchas gracias señor_ – respondió Harry

- eee claro – dijo algo incomodo

- Harry … cariño el señor habla ingles – dijo claramente su madre

- ¿ingles? – dijo confundido y después sus ojos se abrieron como si recordara algo – ahhhh grracias señorr por serr tan ammable y acerrcarme mi escoba – agrego trabajosamente pero se le había entendido

- es una sorpresa … tan pequeño y ya sabes hablar ingles – dijo impresionado Remus

- madrre dice que ser imporrtante – añadió contento – cuando grrande ir a un colegio ingles

- interesante, supongo que será Hogwarts … yo estuve ahí – explico encantado con el pequeño de ojos verdes

- eeee – Harry giro su cabecita buscando una respuesta con su madre, ella al ver su interrogante le ayudo

- si cariño…. Se llama Hogwarts – respondió claramente – y ahora debes despedirte te estas enfriando – agrego mientras le arropaba mejor

- un gusto señorr – dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño

Remus tomo la manita regordeta que le tendía el infante y la estrecho con cuidado

- soy Harrry … Harrry Potarr – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su madre

- Potter cariño … se dice Potter – le corrigió con dulzura

- Potter – pronuncio correctamente esta vez

- Hasta luego señor – se despidió la dama

Remus solo pudo musitar un hasta luego, porque en realidad no podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar, su corazón latía fuertemente y su lobo interno estaba completamente feliz al saber de su cachorro perdido.

Se maravillo al ver lo bien y hermoso que estaba, ese par de ojos verdes de seguro que los había heredado de Lily, afortunadamente no había heredado la miopía de James pero aun era demasiado pronto si había heredado alguna otra característica de sus padres biológicos.

Remus siempre quiso conocer aquellos que se llevaron a su cachorro pero al finalizar la guerra termino bastante mal y cuando se repuso emocionalmente ya se lo habian llevado, al menos ahora estaba tranquilo porque al parecer eran buenas personas a juzgar por el amor que había en las palabras de la mujer. Y el pequeño iria a Hogwarts esa fue otra alegría para el, ya que por lo visto ellos radicaban en Rusia y la escuela según el sector les correspondería Durmstrang., le hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo con el pequeño, pero tenia un seminario al cual asistir y la compañía de un hombre lobo no era de las mejores vistas.

Bien hasta aquí he llegado, y en el proximo capitulo mas de chibi- Harry que sera un amor. Espero muchos review asi me inspiro con mas facilidad. Y si se portan bien les actualizo la proxima semana.


	4. Un Angel en Crecimiento

Un angel en crecimiento

**Advertencia: **este fin contendrá slash o sea relaciones entre chicos, y quizás mas adelante embarazo masculino, de manera que si no lo toleras no lo lean.

**Parejas:** Harry&Draco, Remus&Lucius, entre otras…

**Nota:** los personajes no me pertenecen, Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y solo escribo por diversión, y otros personajes de series de anime como Sakura Card Captor y menciones de otras series, también hay personajes originales.

**Cursiva**: otro idioma, en el caso de este capitulo será ruso.

La cursiva con negrita: francés

**Un ****ángel en crecimiento**

Recién estaba amaneciendo, apenas acababa de terminar una tormenta de nieve, aun así un carruaje se abría camino entre ella. Al llegar a una mansión las puertas principales se abrieron para dejar paso a sus dos ocupantes.

- la reunión se alargo bastante – dijo Gonka con tono cansado mientras se quitaba los guantes – fue bastante mas complicado de lo que pensé tener que borrar las huellas de lo que Hodgins hacia… fue una mala suerte que lo hayan matado… el ministerio siempre ha sido ineficiente.

- El asesino era un metamorfomago si no hubiésemos intervenido les hubiera costado mas poderlo pillar – comento Eriol mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras

- Es una lastima que lo hayan matado, el estaba haciendo una investigación en terreno sobre los portales que van hacia la tierra media – agrego Gonka quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en el pasamanos de la escalera.

- Claro… y ahora nosotros tenemos que hacernos cargo del papeleo… en fin se supone que ahora somos políticos – dijo con su típica sonrisa

- Son las 6 de la mañana – dijo mientras se detenía a sacarse las botas y dejarla a la mitad de la escalera – no sé como aun tienes esa capacidad para seguir sonriendo así…

- Tu eres la del mal humor y yo soy el que tiene que mantener la paciencia – añadió ocasionando que Gonka le diera un pequeño empujón

- Tu nunca cambias – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y ahora comenzaba a quitarse las joyas – pero sabes … el fin justifica los medios y todo este esfuerzo vale la pena.

Antes de pasar por su habitación, entraron en la de Harry. Gonka apago los candelabros especiales que daban un pequeño haz de luz para que el pequeño no tuviera miedo de la oscuridad. Harry yacía ahí con sus cachetes colorados y su cabello todo revuelto en una gran cama rodeado de peluches. Su respiración era acompasada, Gonka se sentó en la cabecera y le acaricio sus cabellos antes de arroparlo nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo se ha portado?- pregunto Eriol

- no se ha movido desde que ustedes lo acostaron – respondió una voz

- Rubi moon , querida ya te puedes retirar – anuncio Gonka – ya has hecho suficiente con velar el sueño de nuestro bebe

Una chica de cabello rosa y alas de mariposa se encontraba en el fondo, lentamente fue desapareciendo a través de un sello mágico. Gonka y Eriol dejaron la habitación para luego entrar a la de ellos, Gonka termino de desvestirse dejando el resto de ropa en una silla mientras que Eriol las dejaba cuidadosamente dobladas. Silenciosamente un elfo domestico entro dejando las cosas de su ama en su lugar.

- buenas noches querido – dijo Gonka depositando un suave beso en sus labios

- buenas noches – respondió – Glori …. Despiérnanos a las 9

Durmieron cerca de 3 horas, afortunadamente estaban acostumbrados a dormir poco, pero aun así estaban cansados, los últimos meses habían sido bastante difíciles.

Ellos ahora eran oficialmente el señor y la señora Kingland una adinerada pareja Rusa que tenían dominios por todo el mundo. Ambos eran abogados y por su fama terminaron siendo ministros de relaciones exteriores del ministerio de la magia Ruso, aunque su verdadera misión resguardar los casos correspondiente al departamento de misterios.

Ahora eran personas importantes dentro del mundo de la magia, muy pocos eran conocedores de que ellos eran los tutores del Harry Potter, pero al estar en un país extranjero no se le tomo mucha importancia, pero Harry era ahora su principal problema.

En un principio había sido bastante difícil poder adaptarse al niño ya que aun llamaba a su verdadera madre, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a ellos, y como padres primerizos que eran, Harry paso a ser su principal prioridad.

Le dedicaban su mayor tiempo, jugaban con el , le hacían dormir, se turnaban para cambiarle pañales, lucharon para que Harry aprendiera solito ir al baño, pero todas y cada una de las cosa con respecto al niño las hacían ellos, estaban los elfos domésticos claro, pero según la enseñanza de su madre ellos solo estaban ahí para hacer el aseo y no ser de niñeros, de manera que se turnaban y cuando no podían, Harry pasaba un tiempo con sus abuelos o con sus tías, que eran muchas. A veces como hoy, tenían que hacer trabajos por las noches y para no molestar a nadie Eriol convocaba a Ruby moon, a pesar de que Harry jamás la había visto de esa forma, simplemente la conocía como Nakuru como la secretaria de su papa.

Ahora comenzaba un nuevo día, Gonka se levanto perezosamente y se vistió con un pantalón de tela y una blusa, junto con una túnica abrigadora y fue hacia la habitación de Harry. Abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz entrara por ellas, fue hacia la mesita de Harry y ahí encontró su mamadera lista para ser dada y con cuidado comenzó a despertarlo.

- Harry … cariño …- dijo con dulzura mientras le ponía el biberón en la boca– vamos bebe la leche …

Harry aun soñoliento abrió los ojos, y los cerro nuevamente pero acepto su leche y comenzó a beberla mientras su madre le acariciaba su espalda. Cuando termino ya estaba mas despierto y estiro su manita con la mamadera hacia su madre. Ella beso largamente su mejilla.

- buenos días mi amor – saludo su madre - ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Bien – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿hoy vamos a volar?

- No Harry hoy esta muy helado afuera … hoy nos quedaremos en casa

- - ¿entonces…? …¿iremos donde la lela? …- pregunto

- después veremos que haremos … ya se nos hace tarde para el _zavtrak(desayuno) _

- papa siempre se come todas las salchichas – añadió arrugando el seño

- mi guatón … mi guatón – dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas – mira esa guatota que tienes … me la voy a comer

- jajajajaja – Harry comenzó a retorcerse en la cama, pero luego inició el contraataque y Harry con sus pequeñas manitas empezó hacerle cosquillas a su madre.

Al cabo de un rato bajaron entre risas ya vestidos. Eriol ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa tomando una taza de café junto con un plato de salchichas, huevos y tortillas. Harry se encaramo en su regazo y después de un sonoro beso, comenzó a comer las salchichas con tortillas del plato de su padre, para después entretenerse con un plato de fruta.

**: Grecia****, un año mas tarde : **

Harry era llevado en brazos por su madre, subían una larga escalera para encontrarse con una gigantesca construcción. El pequeño iba completamente serio y se escondía en el cuello de su madre, al llegar fueron conducidos a una lujosa habitación. Momentos después aparecía Marlene con una sencilla túnica blanca.

- Buenos días Marlene – saludo Gonka – disculpa por venir a molestarte

Tus visitas para mi no son una molestia y menos su vienes con mi querido sobrino – dijo con una radiante sonrisa - ¡hola Harry!

Pero Harry no le contesto, solo le mostró su rostro y tenia los ojitos rojos y un rastro de lagrimas en ellos.

- ¿Qué te paso bebe? – pregunto tiernamente

- creyó que era buena idea beber la tinta china especial que usa Eriol para hacer sus pergaminos mágicos – explico Gonka aun preocupada- le di un par de pociones para evitar su efecto y …

Harry nuevamente escondió su cabecita en el cuello de su madre.

- ignoro la razón – continuo Gonka – pero le quedo la lengua negra …

- ¿negra?- dijo extrañada – a ver muéstrame Harry –

Pero Harry no quería, se agarro fuertemente del vestido de su madre y movía la cabeza negativamente.

- vamos bebe …- pidió Gonka mientras masajeaba la espalda del pequeño – muéstrale a tía Marlene tu lengua … ella no se va a reír…

- no – contesto Harry firmemente

- Eriol cometió el error de reírse y al parecer a Harry no le gusta que se rían de el. – agrego rápidamente

.- Harry – dijo Marlene mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches – prometo no reírme, pero si no me la muestras no podré ayudarte y seguirá negra.

Harry pareció pensarlo mejor y se volteo, aun tenia su carita seria pero accedió a sacar la lengua y exactamente la tenia del un color negro intenso. Marlene reprimió una sonrisa y solo dijo.

- debe ser porque es tinta china espiritual – comento – pone a Harry en el diván y también le haré un lavado de estomago para estar mas seguros

Harry al escuchar "lavado de estomago" abrió sus ojitos asustado para luego gritar.

- ¡nooo … nadie le quita a Harry su estomago …! ¡No, no quiero!

- corazón nadie te va a quitar tu estomago – le tranquilizo su madre

- solo era una broma – aseguro su tía – si te portas bien, después iremos a dar un paseo por los templos y te comprare un dulce gigante.

Al escuchar la palabra dulce, sus ojitos se iluminaron y se recostó obedientemente en el diván, mientras Marlene pasaba sus manos sobre el, y una pequeña luz blanca sobre ellas. Harry estaba acostumbrado a sus manos, le eran relajante y le hacían ligeras cosquillas.

**: ****Japón, Tokio 1 año mas tarde : **

Harry estaba sentando en la alfombra con un montón de envoltorios de ranas de chocolate edición limitada con relleno especial. Se había portado bien, se había comido toda la comida y Tia Sakura le había dejado comerse todos sus dulces.

- jajaja – rió malévolamente – de esta no te escapas – agrego mientras agarraba a la ranita con sus manos llenas de chocolate

- ¡Harry! – dijo a modo de reproche – mira todo el desorden que tienes aquí…

Harry la miro confuso, según el no había echo nada malo. Sakura simplemente le regalo una sonrisa y desapareció la basura, saco un pañito y limpio las manos y boquita del pequeño.

- ¿Qué estas comiendo? – pregunto al ver unas bolitas de colores

- se llama dango – le explico – es dulce … pruébalo – dijo mientras le tendía una pelotita de color rosa

Harry tomo dudosamente la bonita y primero la probo con su lengua, al ver que era dulce, se la metió entera a la boca.

- ¡esta rico! – dijo sonriente - ¡quiero mas¡

- creo que ya has comido muchos dulces por hoy – dijo muy poco convencida

- ¡pero yo quiero! …¡yo quiero! – replico haciendo un adorable puchero

- esta bien … - no podía negarse ante esa mirada, esos ojos verde esmeralda la cautivaban

- ¡¡siiiii!! – grito casi pegando un salto

- pero … - agrego poniéndose seria –¿dime como se dice "gracias" en Japón?

- ARIGATO – respondió declarándose vencedor

Shaoran veía con una sonrisa esa escena, Sakura era demasiado blanda con los niños y era incapaz de negarle nada, en especial a ese ángel de ojos verdes. Harry también le sorprendía, tenia una mente abierta y una sed de conocimiento impresionante, Gonka tenia una manera muy especial para enseñarle.

**:****Italia, Roma, Villa Borghese, meses después :**

Era una hermosa mansión llena de flores, y hermosas decoraciones por todos lados. Harry se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió al encuentro de una hermosa mujer de cabellos ondulados.

- ¡Tia Tomoyo¡ – dijo Harry al estar en sus brazos

- ¡Harry¡ - dijo al verse asaltada – estas hermoso y grande

- si – respondió el niño con una sonrisa mientras Tomoyo le besaba sus mejillas

¿dime cuantos años tienes? – pregunto mientras se agachaba a su altura

- siete – respondió el niño levantando 7 deditos

- eso es genial – dijo mientras sacaba una cámara fotográfica y le sacaba fotos al pequeño y el sonreía – siento que solo fue ayer, cuando te fotografiaba con tus trajecitos con forma de animalitos …¡parecías todo un osito de felpa!

- Lo era – contesto Gonka cuando estuvo cerca – y aun sigues siendo adorable

Yo no soy adorable – respondió haciendo un puchero – yo soy macho

- Jajaja … claro – rió dulcemente su madre – eres un dulce caballero … Harry no importan lo que te digan, siempre tienes que ser dulce con las mujeres …

- ¿dulce?...¿caramelo? – pregunto confundido

- lo que quiere decir tu madre es que tienes que tratarlas bien – rectifico Tomoyo

- recuerda todas las cosas que te he enseñado – dijo Gonka

- pero … no es divertido estar quieto cuando papa y tu van a esas reuniones y … sonreírle a todo el mundo – agrego frunciendo el seño

- pero es necesario … recuerda que debes dar buena imagen - agrego su madre mientras Harry se ponía serio. - Eres un niño muy inquieto… pero recuerda que papa y mama siempre te tienen un regalo cuando te portas bien – Harry sonrió

- y por ser tu y solamente tu – agrego Tomoyo – te haré una colección de ropa nueva y exclusiva

- pero no me hagan pasar por la pasarela – dijo casi suplicando Harry

- pero eso le quitaría toda la emoción … - dijo Tomoyo tomándole la mano y cambiando la cámara fotográfica por una de video

- no te preocupes mi vida … yo desfilare junto a ti … ya sabes que a tu tía le encanta tomarte fotografías….

Tomoyo era una diseñadora de fama mundial, sus diseños eran exclusivos y siempre tenia pedidos especiales pero no los aceptaba todo, ya que como la mayoría de los amigos de Gonka, Tomoyo era un agente del departamento de misterios pocos conocían su verdadera habilidad, ya que la mayoría de las veces andaba con su cámara registrando todo o cambiándole la apariencia a sus compañeros.

**: Francia****, Paris, año y medio mas tarde: **

Tenían que hacer unos tratados en Paris, por lo que sus padres se encontraban en el palacio de Versalles. Harry había sido dejado en el instituto Rockefeller, un lugar en donde los hijos de padres adinerados llevaban a sus hijos para aprender la etiqueta y otras artes, antes de que entraran a un colegio. Era bastante reconocido y prácticamente era un honor poder entrar ahí, el único problema era que la mayoría hablaba francés. Harry lo entendía perfectamente pero no era bueno en la pronunciación. Pero aquel detalle no le preocupo, realizaba actividades de deporte o de arte.

Ahora se dirigía a sus clases de violín, que era dado por el mismo dueño de la institución, el señor Rockefeller. Harry se acerco con violín en mano y golpeo una gran puerta de roble.

Al entrar se encontró con un hermoso salón, en el centro había un gran piano negro, y ahí estaba sentada una persona, lo sabía porque podía distinguir parte de una cabeza rubia. Sentada en una de las mesas tomando el te, se encontraba una honorable y joven dama de rubios cabellos, y mirada penetrante. El señor Rockefeller era bastante alto y de cabellos negros y ojos azulados.

_- __disculpe la interrupción_ – dijo Harry en Ruso, ya que sabía que el señor Rockefeller lo hablaba.

_- __No interrumpes nada_, - respondió el amablemente – _la clase de piano ya ha terminado … Harry, te presento a la señora Malfoy y a su hijo._

Harry llevo su puño derecho hacia el corazón y realizo una breve reverencia. La señora le dedico una leve sonrisa y luego dirigió su rostro hacia el otro ocupante. Era un niño de su edad, con la nariz respingada y el cabello platinado, el simplemente realizo una inclinación de su cabeza.

_**- **__**bien nosotros debemos retirarnos**_ – dijo la señora – _**estaré en el salón de te mientras mi hijo pasa a su siguiente clase**_ – añadió la señora en francés mientras dejaba la habitación.

_**- **__**te veré después**_ – respondió el señor Rockefeller – _bien … ahora saca tu violín Harry. _

**: ****Mas tarde: **

Gonka había dejado a Eriol que terminara con las formalidades para poder ir a ver a Harry, realmente le preocupaba, casi nunca lo dejaba con personas extrañas y eso incluía a los elfos domésticos.

Llego al instituto y busco con la mirada a Harry. Le envió una sonrisa cuando le encontró y le dijo que lo esperaría en el salón de te. Al llegar se pudo divisar al señor Rockefeller, quien conversaba animadamente con una dama. Se acerco a saludarlo.

_**- **__**buenas tardes… señor Rockefeller … dama**_ – saludo a ambos – _**soy la señora Kingland, vengo a agradecerle que haya sido usted personalmente quien le haya realizado las clases de violin a mi hijo. .**_

_**- **__**señora Kingland**_– dijo el Señor Rockefeller mientras se levantaba y le besaba la mano – _**ha sido un honor, su hijo es un gran aprendiz…. Le presento a la señora Malfoy … Narcisa Malfoy**_

_**- **__**un gusto señora Malfoy **_– respondió Gonka

_**- **__**el gusto es mío**_ – respondió Narcisa – _**su hijo es todo un caballero, aunque me di cuenta de que no habla nuestro idioma**_

_**- **__**somos de Rusia y Harry no lo habla bien, pero es capaz de entenderlo perfectamente **_– respondió mientras el señor Rockefeller le separaba la silla – _**Harry ama el violín y estamos aquí por motivos de trabajo, fue por esa razón que le pedí a su esposo señor Rockefeller que una persona de confianza y con paciencia tuviera la amabilidad de ser su maestro**_.

_**- **__**Por favor … llámeme Flavius … mi esposo me dio el mensaje y decidí ser yo personalmente quien le diera las clase**_s – respondió Flavius. Prácticamente me obligo, pensó Flavius –_** además usted ha realizado una mas que generosa bonificación a nuestra institución**_

_**- **__**Es solo una pequeñez**_ – respondió Gonka – _**por Harry yo doy todo y mas**_

Flavius dejo a ambas mujeres y ellas se quedaron conversando mientras los niños estaban en sus clases. Gonka conocía ligeramente a esa mujer, sabia que algo había jugado ella en el futuro de Harry por lo que decidió permanecer cerca de ella y se hicieron amigas bastante pronto.

**: ****Mas tarde: **

- las clases están por terminar – dijo Gonka – quede en encontrarme con mi esposo dentro de una hora en el hotel de Vendöme

- ¿estas en un hotel querida … pensé que estaban De Claire del mundo mágico? – pregunto confusa Narcisa

- bueno … las mejores suite estaban ocupadas … además tienen mejor arquitectura y no hay ojos curiosos – agrego misteriosamente

- te entiendo… mi marido odia todo, TODO, lo que tenga que ver con Muggles, desgraciadamente ese odio se lo traspaso a Draco… a veces es un poco cuadrado y no ve mas razones que las de el – explico con una mueca de disconformidad – por quien lo lamento es por Draco…

- te entiendo … es una lastima, pero en el mundo en que estamos no podemos dejar de lado a los Muggles, ¡están por todos lados!... tampoco digo que tenemos que ser grandes amigos … ¡solo Odin sabe que harían si se enteran de nuestra existencia!... pero hay que ser tolerantes … -agrego – pero es mejor olvidarnos de ellos

- exactamente por eso mismo estoy aquí … a Lucius se le ocurrió la gran idea de meterle en la cabeza esos conceptos sangre sucia, sangre impura y el resto … es muy pequeño para hacer que entienda esas cosas – dijo con los labios apretándoos conteniendo su enojo

- Narcisa – dijo tranquilamente – el también es tu hijo … tu tienes todo el derecho de impedir que tu hijo sienta odio injustificado

- Es verdad – agrego con una sonrisa – yo lo crié… aunque – _yo no lo parí_. Pensó

- Cambia esa cara ahí vienen los niños – dijo mientras levantaba la mano y saludaba a lo lejos.

Harry había jugado toda la tarde y se había entretenido bastante. Sintió un alivio el poder estar con su madre, a pesar de que entendía bastante, el estar metido en un mundo en donde eres incomprendido le fue difícil, de manera que corrió a su encuentro.

En su camino se encontró con el chico de cabellos plantados que caminaba elegantemente hacia el mismo lugar. Fue entonces que se entero que su madre estaba enterada, de manera que disminuyo su ritmo.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo al verlo – ¿te has divertido? – le pregunto en ingles

- claro… me divertí bastante … aunque te extrañe – reconoció el niño

- eres un amor … ven te quiero presentar a unas personas – dijo mientras los conducía hacia el par de rubios.

De nuevo se encontraba con aquel niño de cabellos azabaches, pensó Draco. No pudo escuchar como tocaba el violín, en si conocía a pocas personas que lo tocaban bien y se quedo con esa duda. Después lo vio que a pesar de ser bastante macizo era bastante ágil, lo malo era que hablaba ese acento, duro y poco entendible.

Ahora aquel niño venia hacia el, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio y tenia unos brillantes ojos verdes.

- ellos la señora Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo Draco – les presento la señora

- el señor Rockefellerr ya me los había prresentado – dijo Harry realizando la misma reverencia – es un placerr

- si- dijo con una sonrisa Narcisa … - Harry… este es mi hijo Draco … en un par de años juntos irán a Hogwarts

Harry le dedico una sonrisa, y Draco hizo un gesto con su cabeza, muy parecido a lo que hacia su padre y luego busco la mano de su madre.

- bien … ya es hora de irnos … nos veremos en otra ocasión – anuncio Gonka

- hasta pronto – respondió Narcisa.

Los niños se despidieron y se fueron por rutas diferentes.

**Notas finales: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que me demore bastante, pero estaba pensando en que los chicos se dieran un vistazo desde antes y no en el callejón diagon, aun estoy en la duda si hacerlos amigos o no. **

**También me había detenido en pensar en una pareja para cisa … pero Gracias a Moony lo tengo perfecto …. **

**Personajes nuevos: **

**Flavius Rockefeller : esta de relleno ahí. **

**Ruby moon/ Nakuru: ella es la guardiana de Eriol en Sakura card captor **

**Tomoyo Daidoji: sale en Sakura Card captor **

**Por ultimo, un besito a los que me dejaron sus Review **

**Alexander Malfoy Black**

**MURTILLA**

**Fanny**

**gladiz**

**FairyButterfly**

**korime**

**ahora quiero mas Review … me volveré adicta a ellos … **


	5. La Serpiente y el Dragon

Advertencia: este fin contendrá slash o sea relaciones entre chicos, y quizás mas adelante embarazo masculino, de manera que s

**Advertencia: **este fin contendrá slash o sea relaciones entre chicos, y quizás mas adelante embarazo masculino, de manera que si no lo toleras no lo lean.

**Parejas:** Harry&Draco, Remus&Lucius, entre otras…

**Nota:** los personajes no me pertenecen, Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y solo escribo por diversión, y otros personajes de series de anime como Sakura Card Captor y menciones de otras series, también hay personajes originales.

**Cursiva**: otro idioma, en el caso de este capitulo será parsel

**La serpiente y el Dragón **

Draco llego con el ceño fruncido al ultimo piso, su madre le había obligado a ir a una cena formal, pero ella jamás menciono que era en un lugar Muggle.

Su rostro suavizo el aspecto al ver lo lujoso que era el lugar, aquella era la suite presidencial y por lo visto estaba majestuosamente decorada. Solo cuando vio a aquella mujer alta de cabellos negros supo con quien mas iba a cenar.

- Bienvenidos- saludo Gonka – gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir hasta aquí

- No ha sido una molestia Gonka querida – dijo Narcisa – es un placer que nos hayas invitado

- Pasen… la cena se servirá en unos minutos – dijo Gonka – tomen asiento mientras llamo a mi esposo y a Harry.

Cuando se sentaron apareció un elfo domestico que le ofreció un aperitivo suave a Narcisa y un refresco que Draco se apresuro a negar. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció un hombre mas alto de lo normal de cabellos azulados y tez blanca con los bordes y trajes típicos rusos con una sonrisa, a su lado Gonka le llegaba hasta el hombro. Harry apareció después con atuendos parecidos a los de su padre.

- disculpen la tardanza … Mi nombre es Eriol Kingland y supongo que conocen a nuestro hijo Harry – saludo Eriol haciendo una reverencia

- los invito a pasar a la mesa – dijo Gonka

la cena fue bastante silenciosa para los niños, solo respondían a las breves preguntas que les hacían a los adultos después de una larga espera llego el postre.

Harry cariño … porque no llevas a Draco a jugar a tu habitación – sugirió Gonka – ahí estarán mas cómodos

- Esta bien madre – respondió Harry – Draco… sígueme por favor a mi habitación

El rubio solo musito un asentimiento y siguió al de pelo azabache hacia las habitaciones. Al entrar se sorprendió al encontrar una gran cantidad de baúles al fondo de la habitación y también había una gran pantalla con unos aparatos extraños conectados a ella.

- ¿que es eso?- se animo a preguntar el rubio - ¿Qué clase de aparato es?

- Es un juego de video – explico Harry – solo que esta modificado … no es como el que tienen los muggles

- ¿es muggle? – dijo ahora con una clara expresión de asco

- hey … no digas nunca que algo no te gusta si antes no lo has probado – le dijo Harry

Harry le explico en pocas palabras lo que tenia que hacer, le hizo ponerse unos lentes especiales para simular que realmente estaban ahí, y luego apretar el Joysticks, estuvieron un rato ahí hasta que Draco se aburrió, según el, el mono no hacía lo que el le pedía, pero Harry pensó que simplemente no le gusto perder contra el.

- bonitos brazaletes – comento Draco dejando el Joysticks a un lado. Harry tenia puestos un par de brazaletes que parecían una serpiente enroscada en sus brazos

- ¿te gustan? … son de plata … me los regalo mi tía Kira cuando fui a Egipto – informo Harry - ¿quieres probártelas?

- No… gracias… pero soy alérgico a la plata … siempre me enrojece la piel – explico Draco tratando de no ser Grosero

- No hay problema con eso – le tranquilizo Harry – pero tengo algo que te gustara ver … son muy parecidas

Dejo a un confundo Draco en el sillón y se dirigió a unos de los baúles. Saco todo el contenido dejando todo regado a su alrededor hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se acerco a Draco con una caja de madera tallada.

- estas son de oro … dudo que seas alérgico ya que usas un anillo de ese material – dijo Harry mientras le tendía la caja

- ¿Qué son? – pregunto mientras abría la caja

- en ciento modo me hizo recordar a ti … son como escamas de Dragón

Draco abrió lentamente la caja y se encontró con un par de brazaletes de oro puro, y estaba trabajado de tal manera que cada pieza de oro parecía una escama de Dragón. Draco tomo una y las observo con fascinación.

- es una hermosa pieza – exclamo sin quitarle la vista – ha de ser carísimo

- es tuya – declaro Harry

- ¿Qué? … no puedes regalarme algo así … ni siquiera me quedan bien – exclamo Draco

- pero ya crecerás … además te encantan … hay una tradición Turca que dice que si un invitado nuestro muestra fascinación por uno de nuestro objetos… aquel objeto debemos regalarlo para que se lleven lo mejor de nosotros – explico Harry

- extraña tradición – dijo Draco - ¿y que pasa cuando aquel objeto es su mas presido tesoro?

- Buena pregunta … tu debes querer aquel objeto con todo tu corazón y yo vi el brillo en tus ojos cuando viste el brazalete – explico – y si es algo que valoramos demasiado también lo damos, siempre y cuando queremos complacer a nuestro invitado … es una antigua tradición … ya casi se pierde

- Aun así esto es demasiado … además no estoy acostumbrado a usar joyas – respondió mientras acariciaba la suave textura de las escamas

- Los príncipes egipcios siempre estaban ataviados con hermosas joyas … además, no es eso lo que tu representas, tienes el nombre de una constelación … eres un Dragón

- Jajaja – rió dulcemente – ¿entonces he de suponer que tu eres una serpiente?

**:Flash Black un año antes, Egipto:**

el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor pero había una suave brisa que aplacaba el calor. Había un hermoso oasis frente de aquella gran construcción de piedra. Su tía Kira le había vestido como un príncipe, tenia el dorso descubierto cubierto con joyas, también le habían pintado y ahora junto a una caravana iban a pasar el día en el oasis.

Estuvo entretenidos gran parte del día. Había un encantador de serpientes, de repente sus canastas se cayeron y las serpientes sisearon molestas e iban atacar. Harry entro en pánico y solo les grito que se detuvieran.

_-- nooo por favor … tranquilícense … no paso nada malo… por favor regresen _

las serpientes al cabo de unos minutos volvían a su canasta. Harry contento con el hecho se volvió para mirar a su madre, pero ella le miraba confusa, al igual que su padre, pero su tía Kira le miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¡hablas pársel ¡ - exclamo para luego besar sus mejillas

- es algo inaudito – dijo Gonka después de un rato

- bastante único – respondió su padre

- ¿eso es malo? – pregunto Harry al ver las expresiones extrañas de la gente

- por supuesto que no – se apresuro a decir Gonka – es un don muy extraño, pero - no es malo, todo depende de cómo tú lo uses.

Después de aquel incidente, le explicaron que la mayoría de las personas con ese don lo usaban para el mal, por lo que se dice que es un don oscuro. A Harry no le gusto eso, por lo que al darse cuenta de aquello, su tía Kira le hizo una ceremonia en donde le llamo el señor de las serpientes, a Harry le gusto aquel juego un sabio llamado Bassil también hablaba parsel y encontró que era buena persona. Desde aquel día decidió que tendría una gran colección de serpientes tal como la tenia ese señor.

**: fin del Flash Back:**

- claro … yo soy el señor de las serpientes- dijo con tono bajo

- jajaja … ¡tu! … ¡una serpiente¡ - dijo a modo de broma. Harry asintió. – un momento … ¿ que eso que tienes ahí en la frente?

Harry le miro confuso un par de minutos y luego se volteo para fijar la vista en un espejo, ahí cruzando por su frente había una pequeña serpiente dibujada, Draco estaba seguro que antes no estaba ahí y Harry parecía sorprendido de que el pudiera verla.

- ¿me vas a responder?- presiono Draco

- es un tatuaje – respondió

- eso no estaba antes ahí

- eso es… porque es un tipo especial de tatuaje … debí suponer que podrías verla – respondió mientras la serpiente bajaba por su mejilla y se perdía en sus ropas – eres un verdadero sangre pura

- ¿eso que tiene que ver?- le miro confuso el rubio

- que solo los sangres pura o magos poderosos pueden verla – aclaro Harry – y como te dije es un tipo especial de tatuaje… me lo puse hace un año cuando fui a Egipto y un sabio me nombro en señor de las serpientes, por mi fascinación hacia ellas – no creo que sea correcto que sepas que es porque hablo parsel. Pensó – están hechos de una magia especial muy antigua reservada a la gente de la realeza… son espíritus protectores que se alimentan de tu magia, la leyenda dice que te confiere parte de sus poderes … se dice que eliminara todo tipo de veneno, dependiendo el tipo de interacción que tenga conmigo … pero hasta ahora solo se dedica a recorrer mi cuerpo

- mmm es extraño – dijo Draco – nunca antes había escuchado así … al menos ya sabes que yo no soy cualquier persona – agrego con orgullo

- jajajaja …. No … ¿Qué eres? – dijo haciéndose el desentendido

- soy un sangre pura y lo sabes – puntualizo

- eres engreído….¿lo sabias? – dijo con media sonrisa

- para mi el engreído es otro – le reto

Harry le miro por unos segundos a los ojos antes de agregar

- si aceptas que te gusto el juego de video te mostrare algo – levanto el Joysticks y espero la respuesta

- ¿Qué es lo que me vas a mostrar? – pregunto desinteresado

- responde a mi pregunta – dijo tranquilamente

- ¿acaso es algo importante? – pregunto ocultando su interés

- quieres que te lo muestre o no – respondió tranquilamente

Draco se quedo callado por unos minutos, intentando no demostrar el interés que tenia en aquello que le iba a mostrar, luego agrego lentamente arrastrando las palabras

esta bien … tu "juego" es entretenido

¿a pesar de ser Muggle? – pregunto Harry

eso no estaba en la pregunta – dijo tajante

tu solo responde – dijo divertido

¡esta bien! – exclamo

Harry se rió, sabia que no iba a tener una mejor respuesta del rubio. Se levanto a buscar algo en otro de los baúles, sorteando las cosas que había dejado tiradas anteriormente, al cabo de unos minutos y volviendo a dejar las cosas tiradas, regreso donde el rubio junto con un pergamino.

Draco alzo una ceja y tomo delicadamente el pergamino y lo abrió. Allí había el dibujo de un dragón pintado con tinta negra, la piel estaba hermosamente dibujada. Una extraña sensación le invadió, era como si ese dibujo le llamara

- ¿esto era lo que me querías mostrar? – dijo algo decepcionado – es solo un dibujo

- no es solo un dibujo … ¿no sientes algo extraño que proviene de el?- pregunto mirando cuidadosamente la expresión de su rostro

- es extraño – dijo mirando el dibujo - … es como si me llamara

- ves como no era un simple dibujo – agrego Harry

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto firmemente

- eres bastante astuto – reconoció Harry

- ¿me vas a decir que es? – pregunto nuevamente sabiendo que el otro había evitado la respuesta

- es un tatuaje … solo que estés es de un dragón … me lo acaba de dar mi tía Kira cuando fui a visitarla, … dijo que encontraría a la persona perfecta para el – explico viendo la impresión en aquellos ojos grises

- entonces es para mi – dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa

- ¿Cuál fue tu afán de mostrarme esto? – pregunto astutamente - ¿para mostrarme un simple dibujo?

- Te quería mostrar al dragón – dijo relajándose en el sillón – simplemente eso

- No te hagas el tonto….¿me quieres dar eso? – dijo sonriendo de lado

- Jajajajaja …. Sabes que puedes morir si te doy esto – agrego tranquilamente borrando la sonrisa del rubio

- ¿morir?... y… ¿ porque tu no moriste?... – pregunto suspicazmente – ¿ podrías mostrarme es el tatuaje?

Harry le miro en silencio, por unos minutos y luego se levanto y se saco la camisa lentamente y la dejo en el respaldo. Harry no era gordo como Draco pensaba, sino que tenía una ancha espalda y brazos grandes. A la altura de su corazón pudo ver 3 serpientes entrelazadas. Draco se acerco lentamente y vio que ellas tenían vida propia, había que ser bien observador para ver que movían la lengua.

- aun son pequeñas … pero a medida que creces, ellas también lo hacen – explico

- ¿siempre se mueven? – pregunto aun viendo el ligero movimiento

- no … normalmente se quedan estáticas, ya te dije son un tatuaje con habilidades especiales – agrego mientras volvía a ponerse la camisa

- ¿y porque dijiste que podría morir? – pregunto directamente

- estos tatuajes son extremadamente raros … no los encontraras en ninguna parte … y ello es porque te dan una habilidad o se cree que dan … no estoy seguro … el punto es que el espíritu te tiene que aceptar a ti … de ahí la importancia de que seas un sangre pura… porque solo ellos tienen la suficiente magia para soportarlos … - explico mientras terminaba de abotonar los botones y se acomodaba los brazaletes

- yo soy un sangre pura… - dijo seguro de si mismo – una persona muy poderosa… y si te dije que sentí algo cuando lo toque es porque lo senti – aseguro

- ¿estas seguro de esto? … Draco… esto jamás se te quitara … y tus padres podrían enojarse – dijo un poco preocupado Harry – ellos son sangres pura y la podrían ver

Draco se tomo un minuto para pensar, pero luego dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

- pero tu dijiste que podrían cambiar de lugar

- esta bien – dijo con la misma sonrisa – ya sabia que era a ti a quien debería dárselo … mas claro no pudo haber sido … Draco Dragón

- eso es obvio yo soy un ser perfecto – agrego Draco – y ahora … ¿ que hago con este pergamino?

- Es muy simple … - dijo después de volver a sentarse en el sillón – debes hacerte un corte y bañar el pergamino con sangre y esperar a que suba….

- ¿y si no sube?

- Significa que no quiere unirse contigo… tienes que soltar tu magia para que te sienta – explico mientras tomaba su tazón con budín

- ¿y eso de la muerte? … dijiste que podría morir

- haaa eso – dijo aguantando la risa – lo invente

- ¡que! – se sorprendió, pero no le dijo nada - ¡acaso me probabas!

- Mas claro puede ser … si lo querías a pesar de estar en riesgo tu vida significa que realmente eres digno de ella – explico – pero el resto es verdad

- ¿duele?- hizo una pequeña mueca. Harry pensó que era adorable

- mmm- decidió no responder – pero esto puede tardar…¿ le puedes decir a tu madre si te deja pasar la noche aquí?

- ¿dormir aquí?- exclamo escandalizado

- hey , no te tocare ni nada por el estilo – le explico al ver su rostro

- no me refreirá a eso, tonto – dijo ahora con sus cachetes rosados

- entonces … ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto confundido

- es que … bueno … este lugar es muggle - explico

- y…¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¡No te basta con que sea muggle¡ – exclamo intentando no poner una mueca de asco

- pues no …

- a mi padre no le gustaría que estuviera en un lugar así …

- es tu decisión si quieres hacerlo, te tienes que quedar – dijo tajante mientras volvía a tomar el Joysticks y mantuvo la mirada fija en la pantalla.

Draco lo medito por unos minutos, algo en su interior le decía que lo hiciera, miro nuevamente el dibujo del dragón y sentía suaves vibraciones bajo la palma de su mano, y no eran para nada desagradables, decidió que debía hacer algo.

Harry tenia un extraño color de ojos, eran verdes si, como los de su madre, pero ese color era mas profundo, era como la esmerada, Harry tenia los ojos como las esmeralda, y una nariz respingada como la de su madre, pero había una cosa que no le agradaba de Harry y era el hecho de que fuera una cabeza mas alto que el. Aun con el seño fruncido le respondió.

- lo haré … pero te advierto … mi madre sospechara si le digo que quiero quedarme aquí

- no te preocupes eso déjamelo a mi – dijo mientras soltaba el Joysticks – solo le diré que pasaremos la noche jugando juegos de video

- ¡que! … es imposible jugar a eso toda la noche

- ohh si – dijo con una mueca divertida – con mi padre hemos jugado por horas y nunca nos cansamos

Después de decir eso Harry salio y dejo a Draco solo en la habitación. Harry se demoro cerca de 15 minutos y luego regreso seguido de un elfo domestico que traía un carrito lleno de dulces.

- Nuestros padres tienen una conversación bastante animada – explico – tu madre se mostró contenta ante la idea de quedarse, ella ocupara una de las habitaciones del lugar, mi madre insistió en que si deseabas quedarte ella también podría hacerlo …. Madre insistió que probaras los dulces del mediterráneo … son una delicia - dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que mi madre te creyera?- pregunto sorprendido

- simplemente le dije que te iba a dar la sorpresa … - respondió con la misma sonrisa y despidiendo al elfo domestico – de manera que ten la sutileza de parecer enojado con ella cuando te vallas

- he decir que sabes como manejar a la gente … debería tener cuidado contigo a futuro – fue el comentario de Draco

Harry sentó a Draco en la alfombra, y le dijo que soltara de apoco su magia. Draco se concentro y así lo hizo, sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos, solo los abrió al sentir una filosa hoja cortando su piel, quiso retirar la mano pero Harry tenia apretada fuertemente su mano y la sangre mancho el pergamino.

Al principio no noto nada, estaba asustado por la cantidad de sangre derramada y había dejado de emitir su magia, pero de apoco se tranquilizo y fijo su vista en el dibujo, la sangre fue absorbida por el dibujo a los pocos minutos y aun seguía saliendo sangre de su mano.

Sintió que pasaban horas, no reparo en ello, solo sabia que se sentía cansado y ya no podría mantener los ojos abiertos, ahí fue cuando lo sintió. Una leve tibieza, como si algo le acariciara la mano y no pudo evitar sonreír. Vio como lentamente el dragón subía por su brazo y se quedo ahí, ahora parecía una pequeña serpiente escamosa situada en su antebrazo simulando dormir.

¿estas bien? – le pregunto Harry

me sentía mareado hace un rato … pero … cuando ella subió se fue … como si me diera energía – explico

ella absorbió tu sangre – dijo mientras ponía una crema en la herida y la vendaba – ahora … ¡tenemos el resto de la noche para jugar!

Al parecer no tienes muchos amigos – dijo sarcásticamente

En realidad no – respondió sin notar el sarcasmo – mis padres viajan mucho y yo con ellos, conozco muchos países pero no a las personas … tu eres al primero al que invito a dormir – declaro

Pues … deberías comprarte una vida …. Si te pudiste conseguir esto – dijo refiriéndose al tatuaje – demás que te tienen una vida – agrego con una sonrisa muy típica de su familia.

Jajaja… mejor cállate –dijo mientras le media un dulce de crema en la boca

Pasaron la noche comiendo los dulces y luego jugaron a los juegos de video. Draco se excusaba diciendo que tenia la mano vendada no y así no podría mover bien los dedos, después se durmieron en la cama gigante de Harry. Por primera vez Draco no lamento estar en un lugar Muggle.

:

**bien hasta aquí el capitulo, en si me quedo largo porque la interaccion entre ellos la queria hacer corta, pero me alargue demasiado, en si e este cap queria poner que los padres le harry le decian quien era realmente porque aun no lo sabe y por ende Draco aun no sabe que el es Harry Potter, ya tengo un cap pensado para ese momento. **

**Y lo de los tatuajes, ayer me puse a pensar como serian los siguientes capítulos, que cosa de los libros mantener y que otra no … y de la nada salio esto … y bien Draco con un dragón y Harry con 3 serpientes . **

**Y decidí de antemano que no serán los mejores amigos, porque ya tengo listo el como será su vida en el colegio y el como se van a juntar … esa escena en mi mente esta demasiado buena …. **

**Muchas grax por sus review**

**korime**

**fanny**

**gladiz**

**efe**

**Alexander Malfoy Black**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejan sus review con sus opiniones. **


	6. Harry va a Hogwarts

**Advertencia: **este fin contendrá slash o sea relaciones entre chicos, y quizás mas adelante embarazo masculino, de manera que si no lo toleras no lo lean.

**Parejas:** Harry&Draco, Remus&Lucius, entre otras…

**Nota:** los personajes no me pertenecen, Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y solo escribo por diversión, y otros personajes de series de anime como Sakura Card Captor y menciones de otras series, también hay personajes originales.

**Nota: **este capitulo no ha sido beteado.

* * *

**Harry van a Hogwarts**

Harry se encontraba en su jardín hecho especialmente para la mantención de sus preciadas mascotas, cabe decir que todas ella eran serpientes. Harry no era un niño caprichoso pero estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que quería, y tener una gran variedad de serpientes mágicas y normales, era uno de sus pequeños caprichos que sus padres le concedían.

Gonka entro a la habitación, ya que esta simplemente era una habitación normal acondicionada, y se dedico a contemplar a su hijo mientras alimentaba a sus preciadas mascotas. A pesar de que no eran divertidas ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban inmóviles bajo el constante sol, era buenas conversadoras y Harry pasaba horas conversando con ellas.

Siseos era todo lo que se escuchaba, hasta que la voz normal de su hijo la llamo

- llevas bastante tiempo ahí madre – dijo Harry volteándose a verla – deberías sentarte… siento que no has descansado lo suficiente

- verte hablar con las serpientes es un espectáculo – explico mientras tomaba asiento – afortunadamente me he acostumbrado y ya no siento que alguna de ellas te coma

- ellas jamás harían eso, me quieren demasiado y lo sabes, les he hablado mucho de ti y de padre

- espero que hayan sido cosas buenas – dijo a modo de broma

- claro … de ti jamás hablaría cosas malas – añadió – les he hablado de que me iré a estudiar al extranjero, que no estaré por aquí por un buen tiempo – añadió con un poco de nostalgia

- mi vida… aun faltan algunos meses para que te vayas y ya te he prometido de que pasaremos juntos la navidad y las vacaciones de pascua – dijo mientras Harry buscaba refugio en sus brazos

- pero aun así no será lo mismo ¿ es necesario que asista a ese colegio? – pregunto no muy convencido de ir – siempre he estudiado contigo y me has enseñado bien, se muchas cosas y…

- pero es necesario que asistas al colegio con niños de tu edad allí aprenderás cosas de las que yo no puedo enseñarte – explico mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache – además a tus verdaderos padres le hubiese gustado que fueras allí

- pero ellos ya están muertos y yo aquí, ellos no forman parte de mi vida

- pero ellos te querían Harry

- es extraño hablar de ellos como mis padres

- eso es porque nos tienes a papa y a mi, y eres feliz, pero hay algo que necesito que sepas sobre la muerte de tus padres, y el porque es necesario que vayas a Hogwarts

Harry observo ceñudo a su madre por unos minutos confundido, acaso pensaban dejarlo en aquel colegio y no volver nunca mas por el

- ni se te ocurra pensar que te abandonaremos allí – dijo su madre antes de que entrara en pánico – te amo como a mi propio hijo

- gracias madre – respondió Harry mientras abrazaba con fuerza.

- ahora vamos al estudio, tu padre nos espera ahí

Harry tomo la mano de su madre y se fue pensando en que podría ser aquella revelación. Pero no pudo llegar a ninguna en el poco tiempo que tardo en llegar, su Padre estaba leyendo unos informes, al verlos llegar los dejo de lado y se sentó con ellos en el sillón.

- como estas campeón – saludo su padre

- bien padre – dijo con una sonrisa – no pude convencer a mama para que me dejara quedarme aquí

- ¿le dijiste que tratara de convencerme? – interrogo Gonka a su marido ¬¬

- no perdía nada – agrego con una sonrisa XD - pero ahora hay algo que debemos decirle…

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? – pregunto un poco disgustado en el que le guardaran secretos mas si eran de su persona

- se que no te gustan que te guarden secretos, pero era necesario y tratare de explicarlo de la forma mas clara posible – dijo Gonka

- cuando tu naciste, tus padres te matricularon en Hogwarts, pero en ese tiempo había una guerra, tiempos muy oscuros y un hombre causante de todo – explico su padre

- lo que te voy a decir ahora no quiero que lo comentes con nadie que no sea nosotros, aunque sea de tu completa confianza, esta información en algún momento puso en peligro tu vida – añadió su madre

- mi vida – exclamo alarmado - ¿pude morir?

- Si – fue la respuesta ahogada de su madre – en aquellos tiempos un hombre llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle, casi nadie lo conoce con ese nombre, mas todos le decían Lord Voldemort, los magos estaban tan atemorizados de el que ni siquiera se atrevían a decir su nombre, le decían _el que no debe ser nombrado_

- Ese hombre tenia un ideal, el limpiar a la comunidad mágica de la sangre impura, lo cual era una estupidez porque el mismo era un mestizo – recalco su padre

- Pero ¿y el ministerio no hizo nada? – pregunto Harry

- Ese hombre tenia muchos seguidores, pero nadie sabia quienes eran, se hacían llamar mortífagos, e allí el temor de la gente, el no saber si su amigo era su "enemigo"

- ¿entonces que paso?¿que tengo que ver yo en eso? – pregunto Harry

- mucho… uno de esos mortífagos escucho parte de una profecía que pronto nacería quien lo derrotaría

- ¿Qué decía esa profecía? – pregunto Harry

- solo muy pocos lo saben y creo que no estas preparado para eso, es información clasificada, solo decía unas características y eso llevo a Voldemort a los Potter

- ¿mis padres? – musito – o sea que yo… - dijo ahora entendiendo mas las cosas – el mato a mis padres porque creyó que yo lo iba a derrotar… pero… ¿si era solo un bebe?

- Estas en lo correcto, mas orgullosa de ti no podría estar, pero esa es la razón por la cual mataron a tus padres – Gonka callo ya que por alguna razón no pudo continuar y Eriol tomo la palabra

- Voldemort mato a tus padres queriendo matarte a ti, pero no lo logro, por alguna extraña razón cuando trato de matarte, no pudo…

- ¿Por qué no pudo?

- El te envió un Avada kedabra – Harry abrió los ojos asustado con tan solo la mención de aquella maldición – y te golpeo justo aquí – señalo su padre en aquella cicatriz en su frente – pero reboto y le dio a el

- ¿murió?

- Nadie lo sabe con exactitud – menciono Gonka

- ¿pero porque yo no…? – hablo Harry aun impresionado

- moriste – completo su padre – al parecer Lily al sacrificarse por ti, te rodeo algún tipo de magia antigua que te protegió

- entonces fue una gran tragedia – murmuro Harry

- pero todo no se termina ahí- dijo Gonka y Harry le miro con expresión de duda

- la comunidad mágica fue librada de aquella amenaza y los Potter son considerados héroes y tu eres famoso, por ser quien derroto a Lord Voldemort – añadió su padre

- ¿yo? …¿pero si no hice nada? – exclamo Harry

- lo se corazón eres un niño común y corriente pero ellos te consideran especial – explico su madre – no te contamos antes porque no queríamos que se sintieras presionado con esto, vas a tener que lidiar con muchas cosas, gente que cree conocerte solo porque tu biografía sale en los libros

- esto es muy extraño … ¿yo famoso?... ser famoso sin saber el porque – dijo Harry mientras se hundía en los cojines

- no te sientas mal, es algo que sucedió sin tu deseo, pero te criamos para que sea una persona fuerte y que los comentarios de los demás no te molesten, tu eres una persona importante y estoy segura que saldrás adelante, que sobresaldrás porque eres Harry y no porque eres Harry Potter – agrego su madre

- eres un mago muy poderoso y no olvides que también posees la sangre de mama y papa y eso te dará mas fuerza … ya causas problemas usando mi varita … que cosas harás cuando tengas una propia – dijo Eriol tratando de conseguir una risa de Harry cosa que consiguió

- tienen razón, deje que esto me afectara mas de lo debido, aunque es un poco extraño pero yo me siento normal y para nada especial y ahora tengo deseos de ir a Hogwarts y les mostrare que simplemente soy una persona normal

- estoy feliz de que no te afecte y también te tenemos una sorpresa – añadio Gonka – ya hemos terminado de comprar una casa en Reino unido, aun falta montar las medidas de seguridad pero pronto nos iremos y celebraremos ahí tu cumpleaños

- te compraremos los útiles y tus túnicas y lo mas importante tu varita – dijo su madre

- ¿pensé que compraríamos la varita en Gregorovitch?- dijo Harry

- tu tía Kira nos recomendó que la compráramos en el Callejón Diagon, con el señor Ollivander – respondió su madre

- si lo dice tía Kira entonces le haré caso – dijo con una sonrisa

**: Mansión Kingland, Nottingham:**

un sentimiento de intranquilidad le invadió, estaba encerrado y no podía moverse, una mujer con cara de caballo le había encerrado en aquel lugar, no podía moverse, esta oscuro, se sentía el olor a polvo y a humedad, pero a pesar de que se sentía acongojado, se sentía a salvo, un niño rollizo tres veces mas gordo que una persona normal le perseguía, cerro los ojos en intento alejarlos de allí, pero luego, una suave caricia en su espalda le tranquilizo y le lleno de calidez, lentamente la luz comenzó a llenar la habitación y cuando se aventuro abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos preocupados de su madre.

- buenos días – dijo en tono preocupado - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si – respondió roncamente – tan solo fue una pesadilla

- Gonka beso largamente su cabeza, para luego decirle

- espero que tus sueños no te embarren el día – dijo con una sonrisa - ¡ feliz cumpleaños!

Harry le sonrió, se apresuro para abrazarla y salir de la cama, para luego ir a desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor, fue recibido por un abrazo gigante de su padre, para luego comer su desayuno e ir al salón en donde le esperaba una gran torre de regalos.

- Felicidades campeón – saludo nuevamente su padre

- Que hoy sea un día lleno alegría y sorpresas – dijo su madre mientras le alcanzaba los paquetes.

- Gracias madre padre – respondió contento mientras abría el primer regalo que resulto ser una túnica carísima.

- Es para que la uses hoy, vendrán tus tíos y tus abuelos a visitarte – explico su madre

- También por tu cumpleaños inauguraremos la casa, ya sabes que a tu madre le encantan las fiestas

- A mi también me gustan – dijo Harry – en especial cuando yo soy el festejado

- Hoy te llevaremos de paseo, a tu padre se le ocurrió comprarse un auto y creo que es buena idea estrenarlo hoy, además podremos pasar al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles de Harry – propuso Gonka

- Supongo que sabes donde queda- dijo Eriol no muy convencido ¬¬– aun no conocemos la cuidad, seria mejor ir en chimenea

- Desconfió bastante de las chimeneas de este país, siempre que las uso termino sucia y Harry aun no tiene edad para aparecerse, creo que es mejor ir del modo muggle

- Esta bien… si nos perdemos… - dijo Eriol renuente mientras pensaba en algo bueno, pero Harry se les adelanto

- Nos dejaras comer todo el helado que podamos comer – se apresuro a decir Harry XD

- Si …. Mucho helado – respondió Eriol mientras chocaba su mano con la de Harry

- No se porque me hacen este tipo de condiciones si al final ustedes siempre hacen los que se les da la gana – dijo con algo de resentimiento ¬¬

**: ****Cercanías del caldero chorreante:**

Habían dado varias vueltas en el descapotable rojo, encontraron el centro de Londres bastante interesante, luego dejaron estacionado el auto para luego caminar un poco. La gente se les quedaba mirando por el uso de sus capas y finas túnicas, dieron varias vueltas hasta que llegaron a un punto donde no podían seguir más.

- estoy segura que es por aquí – dijo Gonka

- querida … eso mismo dijiste hace 10 minutos atrás

- estoy segura que es por aquí...¡deberían poner más señalización!

- Se supone que es un lugar oculto de los Muggles, no pueden poner señalización

- No me rendiré – dijo testaruda y siguió buscando mientras que Harry y Eriol miraban distraídamente la vitrina de una tienda.

Harry estaba un poco acalorado y se movió hasta encontrar sombra en una tienda. A lo lejos Harry vio que la gente se corría, Harry pensó que estaban trasladando algo, pero no era así.

- Wow … ese hombre si que es algo grande – dijo Harry al ver a un hombre de casi dos metros de altura y mas de ancho

- Si … auque tiene muy poco sentido de la moda – comento Gonka quien había escuchado el comentario de su hijo, pero le siguió con la vista y luego dijo – bien … ya lo he encontrado, síganme

Cruzaron la calle, y luego alcanzaron aquel hombre gigante

- les dije que estaba por aquí – dijo satisfecha - ¡el caldero Chorreante!

- Ohh … también vienen al caldero Chorreante – dijo el gigante

- Hubiéramos llegado antes de no ser que a mi madre se le ha ocurrido venir de la forma muggle – dijo Harry un poco molesto

- Harry cariño estas así, porque ya no podrán comer helado – añadió Gonka. Harry le envió una mirada molesta a su madre para luego entrar al lugar.

- Si señor – respondió Eriol, - específicamente vamos al callejón Diagon

- Puedo ver que son extranjeros… mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid y vengo aquí a menudo – se presento – pero hoy vengo por un encargo especial, pero aquí en el callejón Diagon hay de todo

- Eso nos han dicho.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con Harry que los estaba esperando cerca de la entrada, el lugar estaba poco iluminado y destarta­lado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, toman­do copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, al parecer todos conocían a Hagrid porque muchos lo saludaron.

- ¿lo de siempre Hagrid? – pregunto el cantinero

- hoy no puedo, quizás mas tarde, tengo que hacer un encargo, además les mostrare a este par de extrajeron como llegar al callejón Diagon… ¿por cierto no me dijeron como se llamaban?

- Lo lamento – dijo Eriol – somos el señor y la señora Kingland y el, es nuestro pequeño

- Soy Harry … Harry Potter

Harry hubiese deseado no decir su nombre entero, siempre se pregunto ¿Por qué tenia un apellido diferente al de sus padres? Y nunca le importo hasta ahora. La palabra Potter había hecho eco en el lugar y todas las miradas estaban fijas en el. El cantinero dejo caer el vaso que limpiaba, la anciana de la pipa aspiro tan fuerte que creyó que se ahogaría, de la nada apareció mas gente que estaba camuflada en la oscuridad del lugar.

- por merlín santo —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Pot­ter... todo un honor.

Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Hagrid – ya decía que te me hacías conocido ..si eres idéntico a James, solo con los ojos de Lily. … Soy Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts … un gusto conocerte

- bienvenido señor Potter, siempre quise concerté – dijo una persona

- Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido

- Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy compla­cido.

- Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nom­bre es Dedalus Diggle.

Harry se vio atochado de gente y un montón de manos apretaban la suya, le envió una mirada desesperada a su madre y ella solo le decía que sonriera y eso hizo, mientras que su padre se habría camino y lo fue moviendo lentamente hacia el rincón

- Fue un placer conocerlos – repitió las palabras textuales dichas por su madre y luego se encontró en un lugar reducido.

- Creo que fue un poco explosivo eso – dijo Eriol

- Cuando me dijeron que era famoso, realmente no les creí, encontré chistoso que me encontrara en los libros pero "esto", realmente encuentro que es mucho. – dijo Harry

- No te preocupes querido, esto es normal, tu solo sigue las reglas de etiqueta y cuando puedas te sales como ahora – dijo su madre mientras sacaba la varita

- Esta bien… - dijo mientras se abría el paso hacia el callejón Diagon – ahora ¿ a donde iremos? – pregunto al ver el lugar atestado de gente

- Sigamos la lista – sugirió Eriol mientras la sacaba – bien Gonka querida tu ve por los libros de Harry, yo iré por el material de pociones, nos encontraremos en media hora en la librería

Gonka y Harry fueron en busca de la librería Flourish y Blotts y se dieron cuenta que justo al lado estaba la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Había mucha gente comprando los libros, y su madre había pedido 3 copias de los libros que les habían pedido, Harry no discutió y le dijo a su madre que lo esperaría en la tienda del lado.

Se tomo un tiempo para tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de entrar. Una campanita sonó y en unos instantes una bruja sonriente y regordeta se le acerco.

- ¿Hogwarts?

- Si – respondió Harry

- Ven pasa, y súbete al escabel mientras voy por las túnicas, otro chico se esta probando unas también.

Harry vio como se alejaba Madame Malkin y se acerco hacia el fondo de la tienda, un chico de piel pálida y cabello rubio evaluaba su vestuario en el espejo.

- he recorrido muchos países y no he encontrado a nadie ese color de pelo tan característico. – dijo mientras se acercaba

El niño lo miro a través del espejo y le sonrió

- tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Draco

- lo mismo digo – respondió Harry mientras estiraba su mano

- aun tienes esa forma dura de hablar – dijo Draco mientras estrechaba la mano

- y tu aun arrastras la palabras

- digamos que es herencia familiar – respondió con una sonrisa – ¿y tus padres?

- mi madre esta en la tienda del lado comprando los libros y mi padre fue por los ingredientes de pociones y los calderos

- mi padre esta en la tienda del lado, y mi madre fue calle arriba a ver las varitas, es lo único que nos falta, el día de hoy el callejón esta lleno – comento Draco mientras dejaba que Madame Malkin le ajustara la túnica

- si … acabo de llegar, fue un poco ruidoso al principio, pero afortunadamente tengo la mayoría de las cosas de la lista en casa

- ¿se han comprando alguna mansión o se están quedando en algún hotel? – pregunto Draco mientras le observaba por el espejo

- hemos comprado una mansión … aunque no se con exactitud la ubicación exacta… te la haré saber cuando la tenga

- no hay cuidado, además ya falta poco para que entremos al colegio, de seguro nos veremos en el tren

- tienes razón y dime … ¿ has tenido algún tipo de problemas con el dragón? – pregunto Harry mientras le ajustaban la túnica a el

- ninguno – respondió Draco mientras alzaba una de sus cejas

- me alegro

- y hablando de Hogwarts … ¿ya sabes en que casa quedaras?

- Realmente no … he estado leyendo sobre eso, y de las 4 casas no se en cual me quedaría, aunque para mi seria ideal quedar en Slytherin si no es posible Gryffindor no esta mal

- Ja, yo no elegiría Gryffindor aunque es mucho mejor que Hufflepuff, si quedara ahí estoy seguro que mi padre me enviaría de regreso en el tren… pero estoy seguro de que quedare en Slytherin, toda mi familia ha estado ahí por generaciones aunque Ravenclaw no esta mal tampoco

- Yo no le veo de malo a ninguna auque te encuentro razón con eso de Hufflepuff – añadió con una sonrisita – pero realmente eso no lo sabré hasta que este ahí, hay que ser seleccionados

- Mi madre me dijo lo mismo, pero que no es nada de lo que tenga que temer

- Y ¿has seguido volando? En la carta decía que los alumnos de primero no pueden tener su propia escoba, es una lastima

- Si … y después de salir de aquí arrastrare a mis padres a que me compren la nueva nimbus 2000, y haré lo que sea para meterla de contrabando al colegio

- Si tienes suerte me avisas, porque haré lo mismo, aunque esa escoba la tengo en casa, me refiero a la que esta en Rusia y madre no me dejo traerla.

- ¿enserio que la tienes? – dijo con un poco de envidia - ¿Cómo es?

- Es bastante rápida, casi me caigo varias veces – reconoció – pero tiene un buen balance y buena aceleración

- Genial, es una lastima que madre no me deje usarla muy a menudo, siempre teme a que yo me caiga – dijo con cierta molestia

- A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero siempre convenzo a mi padre y el siempre me da permiso, y alguna veces vuela conmigo

- Tu padre es muy diferente al mío, si llegara el día en que se pusiera a reír a carcajaadas te aseguro que es porque el Apocalipsis esta cerca

- Jajaja … no bromees – dijo Harry divertido – muchos de los amigos de papa son así

- Listo querido – dijo Madame Malkin a Draco – tu padre ya lo ha cancelado todo y te espera en la entrada

- Debo irme, nos vemos en Hogwarts entonces – se despidió Draco

- Claro, ahí te veo.

Cuando Harry salio no se encontró nuevamente con Draco, ya habían encontrado todo para que Harry asistiera al colegio y tan solo le restaba su varita, por lo que los tres emprendieron su camino calle arriba buscando el local del señor Ollivander. No tardaron mucho y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que alguien les esperaba. Se trataba de Hagrid y tenía una jaula con un hermoso ejemplar en ella.

- hola Harry … señores - saludo Hagrid – espero que hayan tenido un buen día … tan solo me tome la molestia de tráele este presente a Harry, se que hoy es tu cumpleaños

- oh … no debió molestarse – dijo Harry un poco extrañado y le envió una mirada a su madre y ella asintió para que tomara el regalo

- no sabia que regalarte, pero una lechuza nunca esta demás de ser un hermoso ejemplar – añadió Hagrid un poco apenado, ya que había supuesto de que Harry estaba acostumbrado a cosas mejores

- es un hermoso ejemplar, nunca había visto una de color blanco entero – dijo Harry

- he de irme, espero que aceptes un día ir a tomar el te en mi cabaña – dijo Hagrid antes de retirarse

- ha sido un lindo gesto por parte de aquel hombre – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

- tengo la impresión de que es una buena persona – comento Gonka y Harry solo asintió.

Después entraron al local y los atendió al señor Ollivander. Harry se dio cuenta de que no le agradaba de que le nombraran a sus padres biológicos, ya que le resultaba incomodo y sentía que de alguna u otra forma nadie tomaba en cuenta lo que su actuales padres habían hecho con el, sin nombrar a sus tíos. Tampoco le agrado la idea de que su varita fuera la gemela a la de Voldemort, pero tal como dijo el señor Olivander la varita elige al mago y si aquella varita lo había elegido por algo habría sido.

Al llegar a la mansión, varios de sus invitados habían llegado y el asunto de la varita había quedado en el olvido, sus tíos Sakura y Shaoran le habían traído una gran cantidad de regalos, después había llegado su tia Tomoyo junto con Sakuya que después de abrir los regalos su madre había propuesto un concurso para nombrar a la nueva mascota de Harry, y el nombre ganador fue Hedwig.

**: King Cross: **

El primero de septiembre había llegado y un grupo muy particular se paseaba por king cross. Eriol llevaba el baúl de Harry y su madre a Hedwig, Harry iba de la mano de tía Sakura quien llevaba una ropa bastante hermosa y llamativa, mientras Tomoyo las filmaba, Harry también iba vestido finamente ya que según Tomoyo hoy era una ocasión especial, aunque simplemente quería que el usaba los modelos que le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

Cruzaron sin problemas por la barrera, y la gente no pareció notarlos, lo que nadie sabia era que sus capas tenían repelente anti-muggles. Harry le dio un vistazo a la larga locomotora preguntándose cuanto duraría el viaje.

- aun es temprano y la mayoría de los vagones están vacíos – dijo Shaoran

- desgraciadamente no hay vagones personales y tendrás que compartir el tuyo, espero que no tengas problemas – añadió Sakura

- ¿dime Harry que lugar prefieres? – pregunto su padre

- quiero estar en el fondo – afirmo Harry

- esta bien – dijo mientras caminaban hacia el final del tren – dejare tu equipaje en un compartimiento de equipaje, ten cuidado al bajarlo recuerda que esta pesado

- lo tendré presente – respondió mientras recibía la jaula de Hedwig para ir a dejarla también

Estuvieron despidiéndose por bastante tiempo, al rato se empezó a llenar de gente. A pesar de que iba a estar lejos de sus padres por primera vez por bastante tiempo estaba emocionado con esta nueva experiencia, había conocido a varias personas importantes acerca de Hogwarts y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma, " fue una experiencia inolvidable" o " pase mis mejores años allí", comentarios como ese lo animaron a ir con entusiasmo, además podría hacer una gran cantidad de amigos cosa que no había podido hacer hasta ahora.

También tenia ganas de que llegara la hora de la comida, su tía Sakura le había preparado un bento con sus dulces favoritos, al igual que tía Sakuya que le había traído su jugo especial de mango, sin contar los dulces que le habían traído sus tías Marlene y Kira, Harry tenia una gran variedad de dulces de los que se moría por comer.

Al cabo de un rato llego una familia de pelirrojos y Harry supo que la partida estaba cerca, se acomodo el cabello, ya no le importaba si se le veía o no la frente, desde su cumpleaños se había encontrado con una gran cantidad de personas que parecían conocerlo y deseaban felicitarlo, al principio encontró que era incomodo pero luego se dio cuenta de que era irónico y vació, ellos se sorprendían al verlo y el les sonreía falsamente, y todo se resumía a una sola palabra, _"política" _su madre se lo había dicho desde el principio y Harry sabia lidiar perfectamente con eso, no por nada había acompañado a sus padres en sus viajes de negocios.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio arriba del tren, despidiéndose de todos por ultima vez, fue a sentarse en su vagón.

- disculpa – dijo alguien mientras habría lentamente la puerta – ¿te molesta si me siento aquí? El resto del tren esta ocupado – explico

- no… puedes tomar asiento – dijo Harry

- El chico pelirrojo entro y se acomodo frente a Harry

- eres extranjero, ¿verdad? – fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta

- lo dices por mi voz – respondió Harry – alguien me dijo que era un poco dura

- no realmente… te vi afuera con tu familia y tus ropas también son un poco extrañas – afirmo

- si, yo nací en este país pero fui criado en el extranjero – dijo Harry – a propósito, tienes manchada la nariz

- ohh – pareció apenado – mi hermano Fred me jugo una broma esta mañana

- entiendo – respondió Harry divertido

- por cierto yo soy Ron Weasly – dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano

- mi nombre es Harry Potter – respondió mientras estrechaba la mano pero Ron se había quedado estático

- realmente eres "el" – exclamo asombrado

- ¿el? – repitió Harry no acostumbrado a que se refieran a el como una tercera persona

- digo … tu realmente eres Harry Potter – continuo mientras lo observaba detenidamente – tu tienes la …

- te refieres a esta cicatriz – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba el fleco y se ponía mas al sol – en la oscuridad se ve poco

- wow … jamás creí que te conocería… digo, es que mi nunca me suceden cosas importantes – exclamo al fin – no se ha sabido nada de ti desde que sucedió aquella tragedia, entonces has estado viviendo en el extranjero

- si – afirmo – mi casa esta en Rusia, cerca de Moscú, aunque he viajado a otros lugares también

- debe ser fantástico ese lugar – dijo maravillado – y dime ¿Cómo es por allí?

- Hay bastante nieve y en verano hay muy poco calor, a pesar de ello hay paisajes maravillosos y hermosas construcciones – explico – pero puedes practicar mucho deportes ahí, como el trineo, patines y ski, aunque mi madre prefiere que haga eso antes de que vuele

- Tus padres te dejan volar – dijo emocionado Ron – a mi no me dejan usar mucho la escoba, mis hermanos no me dejan mucho usarla y … a tu madre…¿te refieres a la persona que te cuida?

- Si, mi madre ella junto con padre me han criado por lo cual son mis padres – explico – y si, me dejan volar siempre y cuando alguien este vigilándome

Estuvieron hablando por una gran cantidad de rato, ya que Harry le contaba de las costumbres de su país y Ron de las de este y así se la pasaron hasta que paso una señora con un carrito, Ron se impresiono de que Harry no pidiera nada, el no podía porque no tenia el dinero, pero no se sintió avergonzado cuando Harry le dijo que también le habían preparado una merienda, sus panes quedaron olvidados y probo las mejores delicias, dulces de distintas partes del mundo, pero lo que mas le gusto fue el jugo de mango directamente de Estocolmo. Harry le contó de su vida y de lo fantásticos de que eran los amigos de sus padres, estaban bastante entretenidos cuando alguien entro al vagón.

- disculpen – dijo un niño de cara redonda y parecía muy afligido - ¿han visto un sapo por aquí?

- Para nada – fue la respuesta de Harry

- No – respondió Ron secamente

- Bueno … si lo ven …me avisan – dijo antes de salir

- Espero que encuentre su sapo – dijo Harry – parecía bastante afligido

- ¿bromeas? – dijo Ron – los sapos pasaron de moda desde hace décadas, pero no debería quejarme a mi me dieron a _Scabbers – _dijo mientras sacaba a la rata

- y ¿Por qué no te compraron otra? – pregunto Harry al ver a la vieja rata, pero las orejas de Ron se volvieron rojas

- es que … bueno … - Ron dudo un momento – a mi madre no le gusta tenerlo en casa y por eso me lo tuve que quedar

- aaaa – fue lo único que pudo decir Harry ante la incomodidad de Ron

- mira … mi hermano Fred me enseño un hechizo para poder hacerla cambiar de color – dijo Ron mientras sacaba su varita

- Justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió ruidosamente, una niña con el cabello alborotado y con la túnica de Hogwarts puesta les pregunto

- Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno - dijo. Tenía voz de mandona

- Ya le dijimos que no – respondió Ron

- ¿están haciendo magia? – dijo la niña – entonces me quedo a ver

- procede – dijo Harry al ver que Ron se había quedado viendo a la niña

- Eh... de acuerdo. - Se aclaró la garganta - _. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»_

- Ron movió la varita, pero nada paso, ni chispitas salían de ella. _Scabbers _seguía del mismo color y ni se inmuto por el hechizo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? - pre­guntó con su voz mandona - . Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Na­die en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando reci­bí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supues­to, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, es­pero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? – había hablado tan rápido que Harry se impresiono de que no se atragantara.

- Yo soy Ron Weasly – dijo Ron mientras aun movía la varita

- Harry Potter – dijo Harry mientras se giraba para mirarle la cara. Realmente tenia los dientes grandes, pensó.

- ¿Eres tú realmente? - interrogo - . Lo sé todo so­bre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moder­na, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos má­gicos del siglo __xx_.

- Y ¿que te hace pensar que saber todo sobre mí? – respondió Harry ya de no muy buen humor

- se cuando naciste, tu signo, incluso que te fuiste a vivir al extranjero con una familia Rusa, los Kingland – dijo sin imitarse del anterior tono.

- el sapo de Neville no esta aquí – añadió con un tono bastante duro – te puedes retirar

.- Hermione le miro bastante feo, pero se levanto y cerro la puerta con las fuerza de la normal.

- era bastante antipática esa niña – comento Ron mientras guardaba su varita – solo espero que no este en nuestra casa

- lamento haberme enojado – dijo Harry luego de un rato – pero realmente me molesto lo que dijo… el decir que me conoce si jamás había hablado conmigo

- esta mas que claro que es una cerebrito andante y que esta emocionada, ella misma lo dijo es una hija de muggles, es la primera vez que ve este mundo – dijo Ron

- tienes razón … después le daré mis disculpas – dijo después de meditarlo

Ron estuvo tratando de convencerlo de que no era necesario, pero Harry había sido criado de una forma y tratar mal a las mujeres no estaba en ello. Pero el asunto quedo olvidado porque se pusieron hablar de Quidditch. ya se había hecho de noche y según los cálculos de Ron ya estaban por llegar por lo que se habían cambiado de ropa y ahora usaban las túnicas del colegio, hablaban de lo mejor cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando entrar a tres muchachos y uno de ellos era Draco.

Draco observo con sorpresa a Harry y luego miro el resto del vagón como su buscara algo mas, ignoro por completo a Ron

- ¿Es verdad?- dijo después de un momento- . Por todo el tren están di­ciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento… entonces eres tu … Harry

- Draco – respondido mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿Por qué no me lo diste? – dijo ignorando la anterior pregunta

- ¿decirte que? – respondió confundo

- decirme que eras Harry Potter – acuso el rubio

- ¿y eso que tiene de importancia? – respondió Harry

- pues si la tiene … ¡pudiste haberme dicho eso la primera vez¡

- ¡que iba a saber yo que era importante! … para tu información soy una persona normal DRACO

- Ron al escuchar aquel nombre le dio una risita y eso hizo enfadar aun más a Draco

- yo no necesito preguntar quien eres – dijo Draco despectivamente – esta mas que claro que eres un Weasley… pelirrojo, pecoso y con mas hijos de los que pueden mantener

- hey – dijo Harry - no hay necesidad de ofender

- fue el – dijo mientras lo apuntaba – quien se rio de mi nombre, ni siquiera sabe lo que significa

- tu mismo dijiste que no todos somos de la misma clase, pero esa no es una razón para ofender – dijo Harry

- no es necesario que me defiendas Harry – dijo Ron con las orejas rojas – y yo no necesito preguntar ¿quien eres? … eres un Malfoy, mi padre me dijo que tu familia fue una de las que estuvo junto _con el que no debe ser nombrado_… te das cuenta Harry, ¡el es uno de los que pudieron haber matado a tus padres HARRY¡

- no digas cosas que no sabes – reacciono Draco – que mi familia este al tanto de las tradiciones mágicas, lo las hace traidoras, además mi padre es uno de los mejores benefactores del ministerio, si fuera culpable desde hace mucho k lo hubiera pagado – añadió con orgullo

- el que no debe ser nombrado estaba en Slytherin – dijo Ron – y toda tu familia ha estado allí al igual que todos los seguidores de ese maldito ser, es una casa maldita.

- deberías dejar de juntarte con este – dijo Draco – ya sabes que existen mejores familias que la de el

- a mi no me importan el origen de las familias – respondió Harry bastante molesto… además, ¿Qué tiene que ver con que yo sea Harry Potter?

- Mucho – exclamo Draco sin saber porque – me hubiera gustado saberlo y no enterarme por terceros

El tren se había detenido, escucharon a lo lejos que una voz los llamaba y salieron dejando las cosas ahí. Discutieron a lo largo de todo el camino, desgraciadamente no disfrutaron bien el paisaje en los botes porque se les ocurrió subirse en el mismo bote y seguir discutiendo, el par de gorilas y Ron les siguió, pero no se atrevieron a interrumpirles ya que lo que discutían no tenía mucho sentido.

Al llegar al castillo les recibió una mujer de aspecto bastante rígido, pero eso no evito que su disputa continuara en susurros. Harry escucho la mitad de las instrucciones, mientras que vio que los demás estaban preocupados de la supuesta prueba que había que pasar, y cerca de el estaba Hermione Granger que no paraba de recitar los hechizos que se había aprendido, cuando llego al gran comedor, estaban tan enojado con Draco que lo único que quería era no estar a su lado.

Y la selección comenzó. Los alumnos fueron llamados uno por uno, no tomo atención hasta que Draco fue llamado, pero a diferencia de otros, el sombrero tan solo toco su cabeza y había gritado Slytherin, le envió una sonrisita a Harry para luego ir a su mesa.

En la ultima parte de la discusión habían discutido sobre cual era la mejor casa y ahora pensaba que Slytherin ya no iba con el, le importaba poco que Voldemort o la mismísima Morgana haya salido de allí, estaba tan enojado con aquel rubio que mientras mas lejos lo tuviera mejor.

- Harry Potter

Sintió su nombre muchos se voltearon a verlo, y los murmullos comenzaron, no les tomo importancia y camino con la frente en alto hacia el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

_- Pero que veo aquí. Tienes un lazo con las serpientes …- dijo el sombrero_

_- No – dijo rotundamente – no quiero ir a Slytherin _

_- ¿estas seguro? … podrías hacer cosas fantásticas allí_

_- seguro – afirmo_

_- podrías ir a Ravenclaw… tienes muy bien trabajada la mente _

Harry estaba confundido, realmente no había pensado ir a que casa querría ir, y esa misma interrogante se la había dicho a su madre, y ella le había dado una respuesta, pero… ¿ y si eso le llevaba a Slytherin?. Decidió poner todo en la manos del destino y le dijo al sombrero.

_- no mires mi mente, solo mira mi corazón, envíame donde mi corazón quiere estar – dijo Harry _

_- bien… entonces iras a ¡¡Gryffindor!!_

Harry se sorprendió y camino hacia la mesa de mantel rojo sangre, allí todos le aplaudieron, incluso vio a un par de gemelos, que supuso que eran los hermanos de Ron decir: "tenemos a Potter", se sentó en la mesa bastante contento.

Desde su mesa no vio mas a Draco ya que muchos le dieron la bienvenida, y afortunadamente Ron también fue seleccionado en aquella casa.

* * *

**Notas de Isabella:**

Me costo mucho este capitulo porque se que muchos querian que fueran los mejor amigos, y con esto esta claro que al menos tendran sus rencillas, pero no como las del libro, sino mas suave, ya que no se odian a muerte, pero ambos son demaciado orgullosos, mimados y que no dan pie atrás, en fin sera una amistad un tanto especial.

Y perdonen si fue estupida la pelea pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio para que se enojaran y quedaran en casas separadas.

Y lo de Hedwig, bueno ella es especial y Harry sin ella seria raro, por lo que ahí la puse espero que no haya quedado raro.

Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero estaba llena de examenes, y los malditos de la U solo nos dieron una misera semana de vacaciones, pero la he disfrutado bien

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios realmente son muy importantes para mi.

Dejenmelos como mi regalo de cumpleaños, de por si por culpa de los examenes no disfrute mucho ese dia.

Muchas gracias por sus review… lo kero mucho!! XD

**Alexander Malfoy Black**

**gladiz**

**danae**

**fanny**

**korime**


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: **este fin contendrá slash o sea relaciones entre chicos, y quizás mas adelante embarazo masculino, de manera que si no lo toleras no lo lean.

**Parejas:** Harry&Draco, Remus&Lucius, entre otras...

**Nota:** los personajes no me pertenecen, Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y solo escribo por diversión, y otros personajes de series de anime como Sakura Card Captor y menciones de otras series, también hay personajes originales.

**Nota: **este capitulo no ha sido beteado.

**Vida en Hogwarts**

Harry sintió su nombre en boca de todos a la mañana siguiente, pero no les tomo mucho caso y siguió caminando con la frente en alto, mas de algún osado se le acerco, pero educadamente se escapaba de ellos.

Pero había otra cosa que mantenía ocupado a Harry, a pesar de que había visitado una gran cantidad de residencias mágicas y castillos, le resulto un poco complicado ajustarte a Hogwarts, ya sea porque a las escaleras se les ocurría cambiar de lugar, porque había un montón de pasillos secretos o porque todos los pasillos se veían iguales. Harry estaba acostumbrado a los fantasmas, y cruzarse con ellos no era agradable, bueno solo en verano, ahí era refrescante, pero reconoció que Pevees era una verdadera molestia.

Sin duda las clases eran interesantes, aunque no difíciles ya que con su madre había leído los libros y practicado algunos hechizos, pero aun no había tenido tiempo de usarlos ya que los profesores estaban enfrascados en la teoría, se dio cuenta que no estaba tan mal, habían chicos que ni siquiera sabían hacer un buen muñequeo con su varita.

Cuando recibió su horario se dio cuenta de que vería a Draco muy pocas veces y eso no supo como calificarlo, se habían encontrado, en los pasillos, y se habían saludado con un gesto, pero mas allá no. Y hoy era el dic en que lo vería nuevamente, en la clase de pociones.

Harry no le había puesto mucha atención al profesor de pociones, muchos de los alumnos mayores de la casa de Gryffindore no le tenían mucho aprecio, escucho una gran cantidad de chistes referidos a su forma de vestir, a la forma grasosa de su pelo y a su enorme nariz. Harry creyó que era un simple profesor normal y despistado cuando no le tomo mucha atención, pero estaba bastante equivocado.

Harry Potter - dijo con su voz fría - nuestra nueva celebridad

Escucho que Draco y sus amigos se reían, pero no le tomo importancia. Harry sabia algo de pociones, su abuela materna era una fabricante de pociones y según el sabia tenia una empresa. Siempre que iba a su casa ella lo invitaba a su laboratorio y pasaban horas haciendo mezclas, por lo que ignoro la introducción que dio Snapepor lo que la primera pregunto le tomo de improviso.

- ¡Potter! -dijo Snape-. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

- ¿perdón? ... ¿polvo de que? - dijo Harry pero al no obtener respuesta dijo - no lo se señor

- al parecer la fama no lo es todo - dijo con una leve sonrisita - intentémoslo de nuevo... ¿Dónde busca­rías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

- Mmm - Harry se tomo su tiempo antes de responder - ¿en el estomago de una cabra?

- Me lo esta preguntando o me lo esta afirmando - pregunto Snape sin una expresión descifrable en el rostro.

- Se lo afirmo señor - respondió Harry

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, entre acónito y luparia? - Pregunto con una voz sombría

- Ninguna señor - dijo ahora con mas seguridad

Snape le miro fijamente y al no encontrar vacilación agrego

- ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

- La poción de los muertos - respondió Harry - pero... al parecer la señorita también sabe las respuestas - añadió Harry al ver que Hermione ya estaba casi parada en su asiento

- ¡tu, siéntate! - bramo - inteligente señor Potter pero muy mal educado, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y al resto ¡que esperan para tomar apuntes!

Harry pensó que había sido injusto, pero para poder usar realmente esa palabra tendría que esperar al final de la clase.

Estaba claro que Draco había recibido la misma educación que el, lo supo por e corte perfecto de sus cuernos, todos ahora mezclaban una sencilla poción para curar los furúnculos. A pesar de que había hecho todo bien, no había recibido ni el menor elogio, todos se los había llevado Draco que al parecer le caía bien al profesor, pero cuando se estaba recriminando de que no debía sentir envidia por eso, se escucho una explosión.

Neville estaba sentado tras ellos y se las había arreglado para convetir su inofensiva poción en un ácido que rompía los zapatos. Ron y el se apresuraron a subirse en la silla.

- ¡Chico idiota! - dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desa­parecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita- . Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville no le contesto, ya que lloriqueaba y se salían feas erupcione en su piel, y eso debía doler.

- Llévelo a la enfermería -ordenó Snape. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron.

- perfecta poción Potter - dijo mientras tomaba un cucharón y veía la consistencia - por lo visto fuiste bien instruido en pociones ... ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba haciéndolo mal? ¡estaba a espaldas de mí! - dijo molesto Harry

- por su impertinencia 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor - dijo con su voz lúgubre.

Harry le iba a reclamar, pero Ron le dio un codazo y le susurro. " he escuchado que realmente puede ser desagradable, no te metas con el".

Harry salio enojado de pociones, la teoría de que a Snape le desagradaban los Gryffindor estaba comprobada, y había que agregarle de que tenia un gran odio por el, y Harry se pregunto el ¿Por qué?.

**:: días después::.**

Harry se encontraba leyendo una carta de su madre en la sala común, le había contado todo con respecto a Snape y ella le había recomendado, discreción y que no se metiera con el, que solo lo ignorara y que evitara responderle, que tarde o temprano se sabría el porque tenia esa actitud con el.

Estaba por subir a su habitación para poder responderle cuando sintió que Ron bufaba y se sentaba de golpe a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto

- ya he tenido suficiente de Slytherin - dijo Ron - no se porque a ti no te ha tocado ver lo desagradable que es Malfoy y el resto de su grupo pero ahora han publicado que comenzaran las lecciones de Quiddith

- ¿y cual es el problema? - pregunto calmadamente ya que no le veía malo a las lecciones

- son con Slytherin - protesto - ya se que tu no lo odias... ¿quizás lo odiarías si sabes lo que hace? ... ese maldito rubio desteñido ayer metió al pobre de Neville en un armario, si yo no lo hubiese visto, se hubiera quedado todo el día allí.

- Yo no soy quien para juzgar lo que hace - dijo Harry - debiste decirle a un profesor

- No le hubieran hecho nada - respondió con desgana - además de seguro que mañana se jactara de lo excelente que es en el Quiddith, que tiene las mejores escobas ... de seguro solo esta mintiendo

- No creo que mienta en algo como eso... quizás solo exagera un poco - añadió al ver el enfado en sus ojos

Harry no aun no le decía que conocía a Draco desde antes, pero si lo hacia significaba que debía decirle un montón de cosas, de que lo había visto en Francia en aquella exclusiva academia, y de sus propias clases particulares. Harry sabia que la familia de Ron no era de las mas adineradas, y Harry se dio cuenta desde el primer momento de que Ron se sentía incomodo ante la mención de sus viajes y de las cosas que tenia.

**:: desayuno:: **

Hoy le había costado levantarse, ayer se había acostado tarde junto con los chicos, porque habían jugado al snap explosivo. Dio un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin y Draco estaba radiante, nuevamente se estaba quejando el no tener una escoba decente para hoy, y que los de primero debían tener permiso para tenerla.

Ayer Harry se entero de que no todos sus compañeros tenían una buena experiencia con la escoba, por ejemplo Neville, jamás había tenido una, y Harry alabo a la abuela de este ya que de alguna manera el pobre siempre terminaba en problemas.

Dean quien era de hijo de padres muggles no podía hablar mucho, y Seamus al menos tenia mejor experiencia. Pero la que si le sorprendió bastante fue Hermione Granger, estaba sentada comiendo tostadas y recitando un libro.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - pregunto confuso

- trato de memorizar las tácticas de vuelo - respondió. Harry vio la contratapa del libro, _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_

- volar no es algo que se pueda aprender de los libros - le dijo Harry - se siente, forma parte de tu magia interior

- pero los libros te pueden ayudar a tener técnicas - le refuto Hermione

- no importa si has memorizado las técnicas, si no puedes ponerlas en practica - le dijo Harry - no basta no saber que para hacer un giro aguzado necesitas una vuela en 360°, tienes que sentirlo y hacerlo

- pero hasta que no lo haga ... empezare con la teoría - dijo Hermione mientras daba vuelta la hoja.

- ¿has volado antes? - pregunto Neville quien estaba atento a los consejos de Hermione

- si... desde que era pequeño - respondio

- entonces has de saber bastante - dijo emocionado - ¿me puedes dar algún consejo?

- No recuerdo como fue que empecé a volar - dijo Harry - solo se que desde pequeño me encantaba, fue ahí cuando madre dijo que padre me sacaba a volar cuando era bebe, y lo primero que tienes que hacer es saber mantener el equilibrio en la escoba, no es necesario usar mucha fuerza para mantenerse firme, y tienes que mantenerte ligero para poder moverte, si te tensas arriba te caerás.

- Creo que tendré que mejorar mi equilibrio - dijo- no soy muy bueno ahí

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo, Hedwig paso por ahí y Harry aprovecho de enviar la respuesta para su madre. Neville había recibido algo

- es una recordadora - explico - si se vuelve de color rojo es porque has olvidado algo

Neville reprimió un jadeo ya que la pelotita se había puesto de color rojo, justo en ese momento Draco Malfoy apareció por su mesa y le quito la recordadora de las manos.

- increíble Longbottom - dijo Draco - tu estupidez ha caído tan bajo que has tenido que recurrir a esto

- hey ... regresa eso - dijo Ron

- no lo ofendas - dijo Harry - ¿Qué tiene de malo de que se le olviden algunas cosas?

- ¿algunas cosas? - interrogo Draco mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

- Esta bien mas de algunas - respondió Harry - pero no es necesario que lo ofendas así

- Se me olvidaba que eras la voz del pueblo - añadió burlescamente

Harry se levanto claramente enojado, pero al parecer la profesora McGonagall tenia la capacidad de oler los problemas de lejos, porque se acerco. Neville recupero su recordadora y antes de salir Draco le susurro: " nos vemos en el campo de juego"

Cuando llego al campo de Quiddith, los de Slytherin ya estaban ahí, esperando al lado de las escobas, Harry se ubico frente a Draco. Madame Hooch dio las instrucciones y el llamo a su escoba, se monto y se dispuso a mantener el equilibrio. Harry miro al resto, la escoba de Ron apenas se mantenía, la de Hermione ni se movió, la de Neville tuvo mejor suerte porque esta rodó. La mayoría de los Slytherin tenían la escoba en su mano y solo Harry con Draco la montaban, la profesora les dijo que se quedaran ahí mientras controlaba el resto.

No supo cuando, pero Neville se las había arreglado para subirse a la escoba y montar en ella, pero cometió el error de patear muy fuerte y el grito de sorpresa que dio dejo sordos a la mayoría.

- pobre Longbottom - murmuro Draco y Harry solo tuvo que darle la razón el pobre se había roto la muñeca.

- bien, quiero que todos se queden en el piso, esperen aquí y no se muevan sino haré que los manden devuelta al tren - dio la profesora antes de alejarse con Neville.

- ¡esto es innecesario! - dijo Draco mientras se bajaba de su escoba

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo uno de los amigotes de Draco

- es la recordadora de Longbottom - exlamo Draco con malicia

- devélela Draco - dijo Harry estirando la mano

- dejare que el mismo la encuentre ... la dejare... en un árbol - dijo aun mas divertido mientras montaba su escoba

- ¿Por qué eres tan malo con el? - dijo Harry mientras el también montaba su escoba

- hey bájate - dijo Hermione - no escuchaste a la profesora, te pueden echar

- no hay cuidado - dijo Harry - yo se volar

- no estas escuchando las ordenes - dijo ahora mas enojada - dijo todos en el suelo ... ¡bájate de la escoba!

- Quieres dejar de ser tan aburrida... si sigues así se estresada te dará algo - dijo mientas se acercaba a Draco volando - ¡dámela!

- ¡alcanzame! - fue la respuesta del rubio y Harry fue tras el.

Realizaron un buen espectáculo, estaba claro que ambos sabían volar, Harry tenia bastante técnica y Draco era bastante ágil, Harry en algún momento logro atajarlo y lentamente descendieron. Pero aun así Draco no devolvía la recordadora aunque Harry no quería usar su fuerza, el rubio era de contextura delgada y mas pequeño que el.

- vamos... ¡dámela! - decía Harry. El rubio en un momento le paso la bola a uno de sus amigos, pero este no tuvo la mejor idea que tirarla lejos.

- ¡idiota! - exclamo Draco - Goyle ...¿Cuándo será el día en que uses el cerebro?

- Aun no cae - dijo Harry y Draco entendió la indirecta. Ambos patearon el piso y fueron en busca de la pelota.

Todos lo que estaban ahí emitieron un jadeo, y ese jadeo fue mas grande cuando vieron como se acercaban Snape junto con la profesora McGonagall. Harry y Draco continuaron con su carrera, Draco aprovechando que era mas ligero se interpuso entre Harry y la recordadora tomándola obligando a Harry hacer una pirueta un tanto extrema.

Draco aterrizo triunfal, con la recordadora en mano, Harry aterrizo segundos después con el cabello mas desordenado de lo normal, ambos se paralizaron al encontrar a sus jefes de casa ahí.

- Yo jamás había presenciado ...- dijo la profesora pero no pudo seguir.

Snape no dijo nada, solo le quito la recordadora a Draco y se la entrego a la profesora, ellos se miraron por unos segundos como si ambos supieran lo que iban hacer y luego fijaron la vista en los chicos.

- vamos - dijo severamente McGonagall

no dijeron nada durante el camino al castillo, solo compartió una sonrisa con el rubio en silencio, a mitad de camino se separaron y cada quien tomo un camino diferente.

Harry no supo como había pasado, pero las cosas habían ido demasiado rápido, primero había recibido una reprimenda por parte de la profesora, pero el había insistido que no había sido la gran cosa, luego había llamado a un chico, un tal Wood que luego empezó a dar saltitos y a decir que debían ponerlo en practica inmediatamente, quizás le hubiera hecho las cosas mas fáciles a Harry si le hubieran dicho desde un principio que el era el capitán de Quidditch y que por lo mas increíble que fuera, el ahora estaba en el equipo.

La única que no parecía estar contenta era Hermione Granger, ya que no le parecía que por desobedecer una orden ahora el tuviera el permiso para montar una escoba,_ es que acaso ella no era capaz de entender el Quidditch._

**:: Gran Comedor :: **

Por cosas del destino no había visualizado a Draco durante todo el fin de semana, hoy iba a llegar su escoba y de cierta manera se la quería enseñar y decirle que gracias a el tenia un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch

Le había escrito una carta a su madre contándole todo, y le había exigido que le trajeran su escoba, una nimbus 2000 de casa, _Rusia_, que no importaba lo que hiciera, que el la quería aquí, en ese momento no había pensado con claridad, pero ahora que lo pensaba eso era casi imposible, la distancia era mucha.

Se sentó desganadamente resignado a comer su desayuno, y no le presto atención a la llegada de las lechuzas, Hedwig voló elegantemente y se poso frente de su plato y estiro la pata, Harry la miro pensando que era la respuesta a la carta de su madre, pero fue como si Hedwig supiera que esperaba algo mas y levemente levanto el pico. Un trío de águilas negras con el emblema de la familia veían tras ella y traían un pesado paquete.

Las águilas dejaron la encomienda y Harry se apresuro a leer la carta para luego abrir el paquete, y tal como lo esperaba un estuche negro aterciopelado venia envuelto y Harry sabia que allí dentro estaba su escoba.

- Hey compañero ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ron con la boca llena de huevos

- Si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer - respondió con una sonrisa

- Vamos ... dinos - dijo Neville

- Recuerdan que les dije que iba a entrar al equipo de Quidditch - el resto asintió - pues le escribí a mi madre y ella me ha enviado mi escoba

- Woo - dijo Seamos - ¿y que modelo es?

- Una ninbus 2000

- Esa es una de las mejores - dijo Seamos emocionado - ¿puedo verla? Jamás he tenido una escoba tan buena

Hermione les miro feo e iba a decir un comentario, pero Harry propuso ver la escoba y los chicos le dieron espacio en los asientos para poner la caja. La escoba era hermosa, bien lustrada y sin ramitas dobladas o rotas como las del colegio, el logotipo brillaba y también tenía el nombre de Harry estampado en oro. Harry fue alabado por sus compañeros y una voz siseante le saco de aquella nube.

- los alumnos de primer año no tienen permiso para tener sus propias escobas - dijo Draco. Que venia acompañado de sus usuales gorilas Crabbe y Goyle, mas un par de chicos que Harry solo conocía de vista. - estas en problemas

- eso quisieras - dijo con una sonrisita

- bastante ostentoso mostrar tu escoba en pleno desayuno - añadió Draco

- ya sabes soy un chico especial - respondió Harry con una sonrisita - aunque esto te lo debo a ti

- ¿a mi? - cuestionó levantando una ceja

- si a ti - respondió mientras tomaba su escoba - lamento si te castigaron pero gracias a ti ahora tengo el permiso para tener mi escoba aquí

- para tu información no me castigaron - respondió secamente - ¿ y porque deberías darme las gracias? - pregunto con cuidado

- porque gracias a ti ahora estoy en el equipo de Quidditch - añadió finalmente Harry

Harry sonrió triunfal, realmente había tenido ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que el ahora era el jugador mas joven en un siglo, Wood le miro mal porque se suponía que era un secreto y muchos le miraron sorprendidos. Draco se quedo callado pero luego sonrió triunfal.

- no te adelantes Potter - dijo Draco. _Desde cuando es Potter, se dijo Harry_ - si es así, entonces yo también debería darte las gracias, porque yo también estoy en el equipo y ten por seguro que al finalizar la semana tendré una de esas - dijo señalando la escoba de Harry

- es una nimbus 2000 - le aclaro Ron - no es cualquiera escoba

- y tú que sabes Weasel - respondio Draco - si eres incapaz de comprar ni la mitad del palo.

Ron se iba a levantar a golpearle pero Harry le detuvo con su brazo.

- bien Malfoy - dijo Harry - entonces nos vemos en el estadio

- muy bien Potter - añadió despectivamente - le mandare tus saludos a la Snitch - dijo antes de irse.

Harry sabia que debería estar enojado con ese rubio, pero por alguna razón sentía emoción al saber que se verían las caras en la cancha, después de hablar infinitamente sobre el Quidditch ahora realmente verían quien era mejor.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

ya se que me he tardado un siglo y les pido perdon por no actualizar tan pronto, a pesar de que lo prometi, pero este semestre en la Uni fue horrible, al menos pase, por lo que les pido que no me maten **me escondo ** al menos dejenme un Review, para lo que sea, aunk sea para retarme por no actualizar ... vale

Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo .... y please dejenme un Review que el viejito pascuero no se porto muy bien comigo ....


	8. el perro de 3 cabezas

**:::****En un café de Paris::: **

- nunca me cansare de venir a esta cuidad – comento Narcisa

- realmente es hermosa – comento Gonka – siempre es bueno hacer un pequeño viaje para salir de la rutina

- realmente en Londres no tengo mucho que hacer, y los clubes de la alta sociedad esta lleno de viejas amargadas, ya me canse en darles la razón en todo

- pensé que ser una mujer de la alta sociedad era lo que te gustaba –dijo Gonka mientras tomaba de su café

- Con Draco lejos me aburro fácilmente, siento como si me faltara algo …

- Draco es tu ancla en esta vida, pero lo que tu necesitas es a alguien a quien querer

- Ya tengo a Draco – dijo en un suspiro

- No me refiero a ese tipo de compañía – dijo en un susurro – me relataste tu relación con Lucius y realmente me sorprendió, realmente te admiro por ello pero también debes buscar tu propia felicidad

- Mi felicidad se fue con el – respondió Narcisa con los ojos cristalinos

- Acaso el …¿ te dejo?

-Era algo complicada – dijo un tanto nerviosa – pero el ya no esta … es como si estuviera muerto

- Ya no tienes que impresionar a nadie - le dijo y Narcisa le miro como si le desconociera – los tiempos han cambiado, ya casi no quedan nada de las costumbres antiguas ya no tienes que fingir se la mujer perfecta

- Pero que ¿pasara con Draco? – dijo comprendiendo por fin sus palabras

- El siempre será tuyo, tu serás su madres siempre aunque de ti no haya nacido, el es un niño inteligente y entenderá muy bien, pero tienes que pensar en ti ahora – termino con una sonrisa

- Podrid vivir aquí en Francia o quizás en Italia y pasar los veranos en la mansión – dijo con una sonrisa

- Estoy segura que Lucius no se opondrá a ellos

**:: en Hogwarts::**

Harry tuvo un extraño sueño, había soñado que estaba en el castillo y se que había retado a duelo con Draco, pero este no había llegado, recordó haber visto a Ron en alguna parte de su sueño, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que sin querer huyendo del celador llegaron al pasillo prohibido, y allí había algo que lo había dejado pasmado, pero no sabia que era, solo había que algo había allí.

Entonces Harry se levanto con aquella curiosidad y no dejo de pensar hasta que llego al gran comedor.

Ron tenia el mismo apetito de siempre, el simplemente dedico comer unas donas con crema y un vaso de leche.

- Ron – llamo Harry. El pelirrojo levanto la mirada de su plato

- Mmmm – respondió con la boca llena de comida

- ¿te has puesto a pensar que es lo que hay en el tercer piso? – cuestiono Harry

- …… el salón de encantamientos???? – dijo confuso

- no me refería a eso – dijo y se acerco mas – me refiero al pasillo prohibido – dijo en un susurro

- pues, nunca me he puesto a pensar en ello, Según Fred y George solo es cuestión del director para hacer mas interesante el año escolar – dijo Ron

- entonces … nunca han ido a echar un vistazo

- no … dicen que siempre alguien anda merodeando si no es Filch es su gata …

- entonces … la solución es ir de noche – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

- ¿Qué? … no me digas que tienes pensado ir – dijo una voz femenina

- a ti no te han enseñado que de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – dijo Harry

- pues lo que tienes pensado hacer va completamente en contra de las normas – dijo la castaña

- hey eres muy cuadrada y disculpa que te lo diga pero si sigues así nunca vas a conseguir amigos – le dijo Harry antes de dejar la mesa

**::: en la noche:::**

Harry y Ron salían a hurtadillas de su habitación para no despertar al resto de sus ocupantes, extrañamente Neville no estaba ahí. Pero alguien los esperaba en la sala común.

- suponía que iban hacer esta locura – dijo la castaña

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? – le dijo Ron

- estoy aquí para que no hagan una locura, esto si que es peligroso

-entonces no deberías venir – dijo Harry abriéndose camino

- estoy aquí para detenerlos – dijo la castaña mientras les seguía y afueras se encontraban con un Neville adormilado

- creí que no me encontrarían … llevo horas aquí – dijo

-entra antes que la puerta se cierre – dijo Harry pero ya era demasiado tarde

- genial – dijo Hermione – la señora gorda se fue, tendré que ir con ustedes

-ahora te vas a sacrificar e ir con nosotros – dijo irónicamente Ron

- veré si les puedo hacer entrar en razón a medio camino

- hey no me dejen aquí – dijo Neville – que no me quiero encontrar de nuevo con el barón sanguinario

Hermione les hablo durante todo el camino, diciendo lo peligroso que era ir a ese lugar, Harry le dio algo de razón y como ya estaban afuera de la cama les propuso ir a dar un vistazo a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y Hermione tuvo que aceptar que eso si le llamaba la atención aunque iba en contra las normas pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con la señora Norris y eso de seguro llamaba a Filch por lo cual se pusieron a correr.

Harry sintió como si algo de eso lo hubiera vivido antes y se acorde de su sueño, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que Filch les pisaba los talones y ahora el maldito Pevees les había echado al agua.

Corrieron por los pasillos sin saber a donde se dirigían, hasta que se toparon con una puerta cerrada.

- Maldición – se quejo Ron – esta cerrada

- Déjamelo a mi – dijo Hermione – _Alohomora_

- No creo que …- Harry le iba a decir que no creia que con un hechizo simple abriera una puerta pero así fue y no lo pensaron dos veces y entraron cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Creo que ya estamos a salvo – dijo Harry tratando de escuchar a trabes de la puerta sintiendo como Filch pasaba de largo

- Quizás cree que esta puerta estaba cerrada – dijo Hermione

- Neville ya estamos a salvo – dijo Harry al ver que el le estrangulaba el brazo

- No es eso – dijo temblorosamente – mira

Todos se dieron vuelta lentamente un tremendo animal les miraba fijamente, tenia tres cabezas y rápidamente antes de que a la bestia se le ocurriera moverse, salieron de allí. No pararon de correr hasta que llegaron a su sala común en donde se tiraron en los sillones buscando aliento.

- ese era el pasillo prohibido – dijo Harry con una sonrisa tonta

- yo no estaría tan contento por poco y no salimos vivos de esa – dijo Ron, Neville parecía que había perdido el habla

- pero … ¿Por qué tendrían esa cosa en el castillo? – se pregunto Harry

- acaso no se dieron cuenta – dijo Hermione – estaba protegiendo algo

- apenas tuve tiempo de poder ver las 3 cabezas a la vez – agrego Ron

- estaba parado sobre una puerta trampa – enfatizo - espero que con esto hayas satisfecho tu curiosidad – dijo severamente – y da gracias que nadie salio heridos con esto ni nos han pillado

- a ti solo te importa que nos quiten puntos – dijo Ron

La chica rodó los ojos y se fue hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, pero el comentario de ella le dio algo en que pensar a Harry. ¿Por qué tendrían a ese animal en el castillo y no en el bosque? ¿Qué estará protegiendo?

**::: en el gran comedor:: **

era viernes y se encontraban en el desayuno, a lo lejos Harry vio a Hedwig volar majestuosamente y le estiraba la para con una nota. Harry descifró la caligrafía del semi gigante quien le invitaba a tomar una taza de te, Harry le respondió que iría encantando y que su amigo Ron le acompañaría.

En la casa de Hadrid

- Hola Harry … creí que no ibas a venir… pero bienvenido a mi humilde casa – dijo cariñosamente

- Hola Hagrid, siempre es bueno tomar el te – respondió Harry con una sonrisa – este es mi amigo Ron Weasley

- Otro Weasley ….- dijo Hagrid – me he pasado correteando a tus hermanos de las calabazas.. pero pasen y tomen asiento

Harry encontró entretenida la casa, era como si todo le quedara grande, apenas cabía en la silla, pero era un lugar humilde y Harry sabia respetar eso, además el mismo se dijo que iba a respetar a los antiguos amigos de sus padres biológicos, aunque este era un amigo un tanto especial.

- ahora que te veo de cerca tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre y que te pareces mas a tu padre, creo que te parecerías mas si usaras lentes

- varios me han dicho el mismo comentario

después de hablar un rato se pusieron hablar del día del cumpleaños de Harry.

- realmente fue una suerte haberte encontrado ahí – dijo Hagrid – Había ido por un encargo del director y te vi, supe de inmediato que eras tu – dijo con orgullo

- ¿un encargo del director? – dijo Harry - ¿ que era?

- Eso no lo puedo decir, solo te diré que es algo valioso y que el ahora lo tiene en el castillo, Hogwarts es un lugar complemente seguro

- Entonces eso es – dijo con una sonrisa – eso es lo que se esconde en el tercer pasillo por eso esta prohibido.

- Eso es algo que ustedes no deben preocuparse – dijo nervioso – esto es algo que solo le involucra al profesor Dumbledore y a Nicholas Flamell – luego de decir eso se tapo la boca

- Haaa entonces también hay alguien llamado Flamel – dijo Ron

- No escuchen lo que les digo – dijo en el mismo tono – creo que ya hable demasiado y será mejor que vayan a la cena, se esta haciendo tarde.

Harry se fue pensando en aquello que estaba escondido en el castillo y que era como para que un perro de 3 cabezas lo custodiara, pero lo que mas le extraño a Harry fue que solo un simple hechizo de cierre cubriera la puerta. Harry se guardo el secreto de que ya habían visto al perro, quizás en otra ocasión puedan volver a sacarlo a colación y poder obtener mas información.

**::: en la ****lechucearía :: **

Harry fue a la lechucearía para dejar a Hedwig y se encontró con Draco. Este estaba atando una carta a su lechuza, un gran ejemplar negro, pero lo que mas le llamo a Harry la atención fue ver cierta tristeza en la mirada plateada.

- Hola – dijo llamando su atención

- Hola – respondió reconociéndolo

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien

Harry suspiro y se acerco mas al rubio y le repitió suavemente

- ¿Cómo estas?

Draco le miro confuso

- se diferenciar una mascara o mas menos la mayoría de las veces – dijo mientras observaba el cielo estrellado

- ¿y que ves a través de esta mascara? – pregunto Draco

- estas triste – le afirmo

Draco no le afirmo, solo se dedico a mirar como una de las serpientes del tatuaje de Harry subía por su mejilla

- están mas grandes – fue su comentario

- te dije que crecían, supongo que la tuya ya no parece una lagartija

- no le digas así – dijo Draco sacando una sonrisa mientras se sacaba un guante para poder levantar su abrigo

- esta bien bonita – dijo acariciando el tatuaje

- es una buena compañera

luego se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato, ninguno de los dos lo sintió incomodo hasta que Draco lo rompió.

- mis padres se van a separar

- ¡que! – exclamo Harry – eso no puede ser … eso es algo – pero a Harry no se le ocurría como clasificarlo

- ello no se querían, se trataban como amigos, mama me dice que nada cambiara y …

- y tu tienes miedo de que eso no sea así – termino Harry - mira … si tu madre te lo prometió es por algo

- lose, pero tengo miedo de que las cosas cambien

- solo dale algo de tiempo, sino… siempre puedes pasar algo de tiempo en mi casa – le dijo –

Ese ultimo comentario le hizo sacar un par de risas a ese rubio y se quedaron conversando ahí hasta el toque de queda.

**::. Al día siguiente::: **

Harry se levanto y se maravillo con la decoración, habían calabazas por todos lados y en las armaduras habían dulces, cuando llego al gran comedor se lo encontró decorado con miles de murciélagos que movían sus alitas, luego fijo la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio su lechuza le dejaba un paquete al rubio

El rubio miro el paquete extrañado, solo había una nota que decía: "feliz Halloween. Dragón. " Junto con unos dulces árabes.

Harry se sintió bien durante todo el día, pero fue embarrado por su amigo Ron quien le dijo algo ofensivo a Hermione y ella paso todo el día llorando en los baños para chicas y con ese sentimiento llego al banquete de Halloween.

- nunca antes había visto tantos dulces juntos – dijo Ron – me muero por comerlos

- si … yo también me muero por comerlo – decía Neville

Pero algo paso, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras entro corriendo diciendo que un troll había entrado en el castillo

- y como diablos entro un Trol aquí – se dijo Harry – se supone que son muy tontos

- supongo que alguien los dejo entrar como una broma de Halloween

- genial ahora nos mandan a la sala común – dijo otro niño

- bien todos síganme – dijo Percy el prefecto – no tienen por que temer

Harry se aguanto el ataque de risa, pero este nunca llego porque se acordó de alguien.

- Hermione – dijo deteniéndose

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Ron

- ella no sabe lo del Troll – dijo acongojado

- y … ¡que quieres que haga!

- Hay que ir por ella – dijo con decisión

Se escaparon de Percy y fueron por el lado contrario, se escondieron justo a tiempo en una armadura y vieron como el profesor Snape iba en sentido contrario, ¿no se suponía que el troll estaba en las mazmorras? Pero no se detuvieron a pensar en eso y siguieron buscando a su amiga.

- ¿tienes idea de cuantos baños hay en el castillo? – se quejo Ron

- ¿Qué es ese olor? – dijo Harry tapándose la nariz

- mmm huele asqueroso ….

- Mira … es el … Troll … entro en esa puerta …- susurro Harry

- Espera … iré a cerrar la puerta…

Ron se acerco despacio hacia la puerta y la cerro, se iban corriendo satisfechos hasta que un grito desgarrador les hizo parar en seco, ese no era cualquier cuarto, era el baño de chicas.

Harry entro corriendo y vio como la castaña estaba refugiada bajo los lavados, al parecer el troll aun no la había visto pero ya empezaba a oler el aire

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Harry sabiendo que no sabia hechizos de desarme se tiro en el troll, vio como Ron intentaba hacer algo pero algo había hecho porque ahora esa cosa estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Hermione estaba mas blanca de nunca y parecía que no iba a poder hablar, Ron parecía satisfecho consigo mismo. Pero la felicidad les duro poco .

- ohhh por merlín santo – exclamo alguien y Harry supo que era la profesora McGonagall

El profesor de defensa también entro y se dejo caer en uno de los sanitarios

- Potter – dijo una voz venenosa, era Snape

- Esto es … inconcebible … serán castigados, por desobedecer las ordenes, es increíble que estén aun no vida – dijo la profesora con los sentimiento encontrados

- Supongo que el señor Potter quiso hacerse el héroe, pero el titulo le quedo chico – dijo Snape

- No tiene por que castigarlos la ellos- dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez – ellos vinieron a salvarme, porque yo quería derrotarlo por mi misma … ya sabe leí sobre ellos y creí que yo podría… - Ron tenia la boca abierta y Harry le codeo para que la cerrara, aunque el tampoco podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella estaba mintiendo y por ellos

- Chiquilla tonta – dijo la profesora – tienen suerte y bien … tienen 5 puntos para Gryffindor cada uno y 5 puntos menos por su imprudencia señorita Granger, ahora vayan a la sala común la fiesta continua allí.

No dijeron nada durante el camino, pero los 3 sabían que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Cuando llegaron no dijeron nada mas y se pusieron a comer y a tomar jugo de calabaza, pero en medio de la fiesta Harry recibió una nota. Harry reconoció inmediatamente a la lechuza negra.

"_Serpiente: se que piensas que estoy triste pero no lo estoy, no necesitas alegrarme con presentes pero … Feliz Halloween para ti también"_

_Dragón _

_Notas finales:_

_Primero que nada este cap no esta beteado así que perdonen las faltas que hay por ahí, y perdon por la dermora. Espero que me digan si les va gustando o no para ver si sigo o no, en el proximo cap va el partido de Quidditch y ando viendo quien de esos dos ganara. _


	9. Chapter 9

**El partido de Quidditch**

El con el pasar de las semanas, los días pusieron cada vez mas frió pero Harry paso por alto eso, pero el entrenamiento con lluvia y los la pila de deberes, eso si que le complico la existencia, no estaba acostumbrado con tener que cumplir con tantas cosas a la vez y la organización y el orden no eran su fuerte. Realmente no sabía como había podido con todo, pero Harry encontró su salvación, Hermione.

En un principio no le había caído bien la chica, pero con el tiempo que llevaban ahora de amigos descubrió que era una gran persona, y reconoció que ser mandona y una ya declarada rata de biblioteca era de ayuda, pero también había influido en ella, al menos ya no era tan cuadrada.

La semana había sido pesada, los entrenamientos del capitán Wood eran intensos hasta altas horas de la noche, Harry nunca se habían exigido tanto. Pero hoy todo se terminaba, hoy era el partido de Quidditch; Gryffindor V/S Slytherin, el problema era que Draco estaba también en el equipo de su casa, sabia que era un buen jugador por lo que de alguna manera se sentía incomodo el tener que jugar contra el y ¿ganarle?, si eso debía hacer, ganar, el nunca perdía.

Se levanto con decisión y sintió un pequeño ruido en la ventana era Hedwig y venia con una carta. Ahora más emocionado fue abrirle la ventana, era una carta de su madre.

_Mi querido bebe: _

Harry dio las gracias que sus compañeros estaban durmiendo ahora ya que le había dicho incontables veces a su madre que dejada de llamarlo así, aun así siguió leyendo.

_He tenido muy presente de que hoy es tu primer partido de Quidditch, y te deseo mucha suerte, has nacido prácticamente volando y se puede decir que te criaste sobre una escoba de manera que no tengas miedo, __tan solo pon en practica todo lo que has aprendido. Tu padre te envía un beso y mucha suerte. _

_Te quiere mamá_

_PD: si puedes envíale también saludos a Draco_

Harry se sintió mucho mas tranquilo después de leer los ánimos de su madre. Guardo rápidamente la carta ya que el resto de sus compañeros estaban despertando y se empezó alistar para desayunar.

**::: Gran comedor:: **

Llego tranquilamente al comedor sonrió ante los insultos de los Slytherin desgraciadamente Draco aun no aparecía, de manera que solo paso ignorando al resto de la gente y se sentó a desayunar con el resto del equipo.

- ¿como estas compañero? – le dijo Ron - ¿algo nervioso?

- No mucho – reconoció – solo espero poder hacerlo bien

- Tu ya lo has hecho antes- le dijo Hermione – de seguro que no tendrás ningún problema, además lo tuyo viene de familia, tu padre biológico también era un buen jugador

- Lo se, aunque no se nada de él, pero me hace feliz que heredé algo mas que la apariencia – dijo Harry

- Miren … viene entrando Snape – dijo Ron – al parecer tiene problemas para caminar

- Trata de disimularlo muy bien – dijo Harry - ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- No quería decirles esto – dijo Hermione en un susurro – pero lo he visto pasando por el 3 piso con frecuencia … se supone que el debe andar por las mazmorras

- Pero…¿Por qué andaría el por ahí? … - dijo pensando Harry pero antes de que Ron dijera algo – el quiere entrar ahí …

- Pero ahora no es tiempo para pensar en eso – le dijo Ron – se supone que estas a punto de verte las caras con Malfoy

- Por eso no quería decirte esto antes, pero por ahora solo enfócate en el partido – le dijo Hermione – prefiero a un solo presumido y ese eres tu

- Gracias Hermione – respondió alegre Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña, Ron le miro extrañado – quieres que te bese a ti también

- No … no es necesario – dijo algo incomodo

- Es hora de ir a los vestidores – informó Wood

Se levanto lentamente y dio un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin Draco no estaba allí.

**::: Estadio de Quidditch:::**

Los nervios habían llegado nuevamente y no capto ninguna de las nuevas indicaciones del capitán, por lo visto estaba obsesionado con ganar, le envió una mirada a los gemelos y ellos se le acercaron y le dijeron que no les prestara mucha atención, que el siempre era así pero que a la hora de jugar era todo un experto.

Se puso su túnica rojo escarlata y partió a la cancha con su escoba al hombro.

Cuando llego los Slytherin estaban ya dispuestos en línea, ocupo su lugar y quedo justo al frente de Draco, el estaba mas pálido que de costumbre pero aun tenia esa sonrisa de engreído, eso hizo sonreír a Harry.

El partido empezó, Harry pateo y salio volando en busca de la Snitch pudo ver tras su hombro a Draco.

Sabia que el amigo de los gemelos, Lee Jordan era el que comentaba el partido pero solo escuchaba partes de lo que decía, hasta el momento nadie había metido puntos, pero si sabia que los Slytherin estaban usando demasiada fuerza y tiraban las bludger con fuerza y ya había esquivado por suerte mas de 3.

De repente sintió algo extraño en su escoba, no podía controlarla bien, cada vez se elevaba mas, pero no le tomo importancia ya que había visto la Snitch y Draco también, no se dio cuenta de que todos se les había quedado mirando hasta que un grandote de Slytherin le cerro el paso, el pudo esquivarlo pero Draco no y se estrello contra el.

Draco no callo pero si le grito sus verdades a ese gigante, Harry sonrió de que no le haya pasado nada ya que Draco era mucho mas delgado y fino que el.

- ¿estas bien? – le pregunto Harry minutos mas tarde a Draco

- no deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo haciendo esto – le dijo - estoy bien

- ja solo quería saber si aun estabas en condiciones de seguir jugando – le dijo socarronamente

- antes muerto a que me bajen de aquí por solo un choque – respondió Draco mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando la Snitch

- entonces le daré tus saludos a la Snitch – le dijo Harry antes de salir disparado hacia arriba

Draco quedo desconcertado por solo unos segundos para luego seguir a Harry. Vio que este al parecer tenia algunos problemas con su escoba pero continuo tras el y al tenerlo cerca se dio cuenta de que realmente tenia problemas, no se dio cuenta de cuanto habían subido, solo tenia presente de que le dolían los oídos.

Vio que había gente que trataba de acercárseles pero sin mucho éxito y empezaron a volar en círculos por si caían, cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de que Harry tenia la mano en la boca y con la otra trataba de manejar la escoba.

Draco no pudo soportar más ese nivel de altura y descendió y se dio cuenta de que había muchos preocupados por lo que pasaba arriba, el resto de su equipo aprovecho el descuido de los leones para marcar puntos sin que nadie los detuviera.

Marcaron unos 5 o 6 hasta que vio como Harry bajaba rápidamente, y se metía la mano en la boca y de ahí sacaba a la Snitch … increíblemente Harry la había atajado y el había perdido.

Molesto, enojado ya no sabia como calificar todo esto tomo su escoba y se fue del lugar no iba a soportar el mal humor de su capitán que aun seguía reclamándole al arbitro sobre el resultado del partido.

**::: ****Sala común de Gryffindor::: **

Harry amaba las fiestas y mas si eran en su honor, aun no se quitaba el traje de Quidditch, estaba todo sudado, le dolía la garganta pero aun así no se dejo bajar por los gemelos que lo llevaron a la sala común entre gritos y aplausos.

Llevaba ya tiempo la improvisada fiesta, no supo de donde pero tenía en sus manos una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y ahí se dio cuenta de que no había visto a sus amigos, le dio una rápida mirada a la sala común y se dio cuenta de que recién venían entrando por el hueco de la señora gorda.

- ¿Dónde han estado?- les reclamo Harry – se han perdido la mitad de la fiesta

- tenemos algo importante que decirte – dijo seria Hermione

- no puede ser después – dijo Harry – realmente nunca había tenido una fiesta improvisada

- Harry – dijo incrédula Hermione- alguien intento atentar contra tu vida y tu sigues como si nada

- ¿alguien intento atentar contra mi vida?- dijo Harry confuso

- que le haya pasado eso a tu escoba no fue un error – dijo impaciente Hermione

- a no … - respondió confuso

- pues no – respondió Ron – fue Snape, nosotros lo vimos como tenia la mirada fija mientras no podías controlar la escoba

- no puedo creerlo… pero ¿Por qué intento hacer eso?

- Realmente no lo se … pero también sabemos que el intento pasar a Fluffy – dijo inseguro Ron

- ¿Fluffy? – interrogo Harry

- es el perro … grande – aclaro disimuladamente Hermione

- ¡esa cosa tiene nombre! – dijo Harry impresionado

- si – dijo Ron en el mismo tono que Harry – yo también pensé lo mismo

- ese no es el punto – dijo Hermione rodando los ojos

- pero… ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

- Es que fuimos tras Hagrid, el estaba sentado al lado de nosotros en las tribunas – explico Ron

- Por lo que pude entender es que algo se esta guardando en el colegio, y Fluffy lo esta cuidando y Snape quiere tenerlo y además siente un odio infundado por Harry – resumió Hermione

- Bien dicho – dijo Harry – pero olvidas algo … lo que se esconde en el castillo tiene que ver con Dumbledore y también con alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel – termino Harry con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – interrogo Hermione

- se le escapo a Hagrid también … - fue la respuesta de Harry

- entonces … para saber que es, solo nos queda averiguar quien es ese señor …- dijo Hermione

- eso significa que pasaremos horas extra en la biblioteca – dijo Ron afligido

**::: Días cercanos a la navidad::: **

Harry se levando emocionado, realmente hacia mas frió que nunca pero el no dejaba de estar feliz, esa mañana había amanecido todo completamente de blanco y eso le trajo recuerdos de su casa y que pronto estaría con su familia. Pero verdaderamente lo lamentaba por Ron, el y sus hermanos se tenían que quedar, en realidad Harry no quiso preguntar mas del tema ya que con solo mencionarlo Ron se sentía incomodo.

Pero Hermione también se iba por lo que la investigación iba a quedar paralizada, pero ella había prometido que iba a regresar lo más pronto posible, pero Harry no pudo hacer esa promesa.

Es que tenia que admitirlo, el no estaba acostumbrado a estar mucho tiempo en un lugar, podía estar lejos de sus padres pero el hecho de estar meses encerrado en un castillo, ya era hora de tener un respiro, no sabia donde iba a celebrar las navidades pero si era lejos del país era mucho mejor.

El tiempo de la partida llego y Ron los fue a despedir a la estación. El viaje fue tranquilo.

- bueno Harry no vemos después de las fiestas – se despidió Hermione

- no espera … ven que te quiero presentar a mi mama – le dijo Harry emocionado

- no es necesario Harry, tu madre debe estar apurada y mis padres deben estar esperando afuera … ya sabes que ellos no pueden entrar aquí – le explico

- solo será un momento – le dijo Harry y ella no le pudo decir que no

Harry ayudo a Hermione con sus cosas y luego los dos fueron en busca de su madre. Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda la encontró. Hermione se impresiono al ver que lo hermosa que era incluso en algo se parecía a Harry.

Gonka vestía unos trajes azules con plateado que resaltaban el color de su piel, a su lado se encontraba su padre, junto con su tía Tomoyo quien ya traía una cámara y lo estaba filmando.

- Mamá – grito Harry

- mi pequeño – Dijo cuando lo abrazo – has crecido bastante

- te presento a mi amiga … ella es Hermione Granger – les presento Harry – Hermione, ella es mi mamá y el es mi papá, ella es mi tía Tomoyo, adora hacer películas

- mucho señores – dijo Hermione – pero creí que en el mundo mágico ese tipo de artefacto no funcionaba …

- solo los convencionales … este esta adecuadamente modificado – respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa amable

- lamento ser inoportuna pero mis padres me esperan afuera – dijo Hermione avergonzada

- no te preocupes … ve y no los preocupes que tengas unas lindas fiestas – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- esta bien – respondió algo sonrojada – nos vemos Harry

- bien simpática y educada tu amiga Harry – comento su madre

- miren ahí viene Cissy – dijo su padre – Harry al no saber quien era su madre le aclaro

- Narcisa la madre de Draco … le dicen Cissy – explico con una sonrisa

- Hola … un gusto verlos … Harry has crecido bastante – comento Narcisa

- Gracias – respondió Harry – usted hoy luce muy hermosa

- Que galante – dijo divertida – has criado a todo un caballero – le dijo a Gonka

- Gracias… y que adorable esta Draco – comento Gonka. _Draco no encontró chistoso que lo encontraban adorable, el también había crecido _

- Bueno, no los entretengo mas, tengo que llevar a Draco a la mansión … nos vemos durante las vacaciones – se despidió Narcisa

Después de que se despidieron se subieron a uno de los carruajes, Harry se sorprendió ya que pensaba que iban a ir a su mansión pero le comunicaron que iban a ir directamente a la casa de Rusia, y eso le subió más el ánimo.

**::: ****Días después::: **

Las fiestas habían sido muy hermosas y había recibido muchos regalos, incluso sus amigos de Hogwarts le habían enviado cosas y el también pero fue un regalo en especial el que lo intrigo.

- ¿Por qué alguien me envía esto? – dijo al ver la extraña capa – no tiene remitente

- Gonka sonrió al saber lo que era y realmente lo recordaba.

- Harry la nota dice que esto le perteneció a James Potter – dijo su madre – y por lo visto es algo muy especial

- Pero…¿Qué es? – pregunto – es una cosa de material extraño

- Realmente eres algo lento – le dijo su padre a modo de broma – yo también tengo una de esas … mira estírala y te darás cuenta

Harry hizo lo que su padre le dijo, al ver que era una capa, la estiro y se la puso, el materia era como agua, y solo cuando su madre lo acerco a un espejo se dio cuenta de lo que era.

_Era una capa de invisibilidad…._


	10. verdades que duelen

**Verdades que duelen**

Draco estaba en su habitación y suspiro con alivio, en los días que había pasado en la mansión, había sido igual que siempre, nada había cambiado y eso lo dejaba tranquilo.

Había tenido el temor de que las cosas hubiesen cambiado, que sus padres estuvieran distantes o que simplemente no se trataran. Pero sus miedos fueron opacados cuando al llegar a su casa, su padre le dio un caluroso abrazo y se pusieron a conversar durante horas en compañía de su madre. Sus padres se trataban como siempre y eso le lleno de alivio.

disculpe amo Draco – chillo un elfo domestico – sus padres le esperan en el salón verde

bien … puedes retirarte – respondió - _¿para que me necesitaran?_

Tomo uno de sus abrigos y se lo puso, el salón verde estaba lleno de plantas, era un lugar relajante pero tendía a hacer frió. Camino lentamente por los pasillos preguntándose porque sus padres le citaban allí.

madre… padre – saludo antes de entras

toma asiento Draco – le dijo su padre – y ponte cómodo

¿sucede algo? – pregunto incomodo

no – dijo su padre mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso con que supuso que era Wisky de fuego

mas bien – corrigió Narcisa – tenemos que informarte algo

bien…

Draco supuso que su padre era quien iba a tomar la palabra ya que se estaba tomando su tiempo y su madre esperaba pacientemente.

Draco… – comenzó Lucius – hay un tema del cual necesitas estar enterado, y es un tema delicado, yo no soy un ser perfecto y debo admitir que he cometido errores como el resto de las personas, últimamente he hablado del tema con Narcisa y ya como no somos legalmente marido y mujer hay algo de lo cual debes estar enterado y pienso de que eres lo suficientemente maduro como para poder entenderlo.

Antes que nada quiero decirte que yo siempre seré tu madre, estoy contigo desde que tu naciste y lo seré hasta que tu quieras que deje de hacerlo.- se apresuro a decir Narcisa

De que estas hablando – respondió asustado Draco - ¿Cómo es eso de que ya no serás más mi madre?

Lo que quiere decir Narcisa – dijo Lucius lentamente – es … que

Yo no soy tu verdadera madre – termino Narcisa

Draco miro impresionado a sus padres, ¿Qué era eso de que ella no era su verdadera madre? … significaba que el tampoco era hijo de su padre … pero eso era imposible ellos dos eran como dos gotitas de agua… y tan poco … ¡el tampoco era un Malfoy! ¿Quién era entonces él?.

Sintió como si algo dentro de el se rompiera y una gran sensación de vació le llenaba. Lentamente por los ojos del pequeño dragón cayeron lágrimas, sus padres al ver el estado de su hijo se acercaron para abrazarlo. Y el se dejo abrazar, luego de un tiempo Draco un poco mas tranquilo dejo salir todas sus dudas.

entonces … ¿Quién es mi mamá?, ¿Por qué me dejo?, ¿no me quería? Eso significa que tu tampoco eres mi papá … entonces …. Yo tampoco soy un Malfoy …¡quien soy!

No Draco – reacciono Lucius masajeando su espalda – yo si soy tu padre y… Draco escúchame…

Draco se había tranquilizado bastante al saber que el si era su padre, aquel sentimiento de soledad y aquel abismo que había sentido había disminuido. Se había aferrado a su padre y no lo soltaba. Lucius decidió tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo al sofá.

Draco escucha … y eso de que tu madre te odia no es cierto – dijo Lucius. Draco le miro confuso y el rubio continuo – tu no tienes una madre …

¿Cómo es posible? … ¿Por qué yo no tengo una madre?... ¿entonces de donde fue que yo ….

Yo fui quien te engendro - dijo firmemente Lucius

Ahora si que debía aceptar de que estaba impresionado, eso solo significaba que su padre lo había engendrado con otro hombre, pero ¿Dónde entraba su madre en todo esto?.

Ella al ver la confusión en esos ojos grises aclaro.

tu otro padre no es que no te haya querido, sino que nunca supo que naciste, en ese tiempo estábamos en guerra y no se podía confiar en nadie, a nosotros nos obligaron a casarnos y luego de ahí pararon muchas cosas, tu padre quedo embarazado y la guerra se puso cada vez mas dura, luego inesperadamente termino y muchos cayeron, nuestra familia no quedo muy bien después de la guerra y finalmente dada las circunstancias yo me quede con tu padre, acepte ser tu madre porque ya no quedaba nada mas para mi en este mundo, ser la señora Malfoy y cuidar de ti ha sido algo maravilloso – termino con una sonrisa

pero …¿tu pudiste casarte con otra persona? – pregunto Draco a Narcisa

se puede decir que el amor de mi vida es como si estuviera muerto y hasta el momento no he encontrado a nadie, y por lo mismo, ya ha llegado la hora de que rehaga mi vida, pero yo nunca dejare de ser tu madre

gracias mamá – dijo mientras de daba un abrazo – pero ¿ que paso con mi padre?

Eso es otro tema y le corresponde a Lucius responderte – El rubio se había quedado taciturno y miraba el fondo de su vaso ya vacío – y como se que no lo hará te lo resumiré… ellos terminaron y no se dijeron todo, Lucius estaba embazado y no se lo dijo, luego el se fue del país y no se han vuelto a ver…

Draco de alguna manera supo que su padre no iba a decir nada mas, y de el tema le dolía aun, por el momento le dio un lago beso en su mejilla para luego salir de ahí junto a su madre. Ya pronto averiguaría quien era su otro padre.

**::****:otro día:: **

Se encontraban haciendo las maletas, bueno el le decía a sus elfos que era lo que tenían que empacar, aunque no era mucho ya que su madre había hecho los preparativos con anterioridad.

Ahora iban a Francia a unos días para poder conocer la nueva casa de su madre y de paso hacer unas visitas sociales ya que iban asistir al baile de navidad que auspiciaba el ministerio francés y por lo visto iban a ir una gran cantidad de autoridades por lo que le hicieron empacar sus mejores galas.

Mientras elegía que llevar se topo con el regalo de navidad que le envió Harry. No se habían vuelto hablar desde su derrota, y el aun así le envió un regalo, pero el también le había comprando y agradeció haberlo enviado a tiempo.

Ahora contemplaba aquella hermosa bolita en donde había un gran dragón plateado dentro, si la movías había algo parecido a la nieve caía, lo malo es que el dragón se enojaba y empezaba a echar fuego y era bastante gracioso, también le había regalado un set nuevo de brazaletes y joyas para adornar las túnicas pero lo que mas le gusto fue aquella bolita.

Un plop lo saco de sus pensamientos

amo Draco … la ama le manda decir que debe apurarse – informo el elfo – saldrán de un momento a otro

estoy listo – dijo – empaca esto y luego lleva las maletas

**:::Francia::****:**

Francia era como su segundo hogar, y la nueva casa de su madre era esplendida, llena de lujos y de obras de artes, incluso tenia un cuarto para el y su padre, paso toda la tarde de compras para poder decorarla.

La tarde llego lentamente y a pesar de que se encontraba cansado, fue a bañarse para poder asistir al baile de aquella noche.

Su padre iba vestido con una túnica verde botella, con bordes de plata, su madre con un lujoso vestido plateado con brillantes y un complicadísimo moño, y el iba de negro con las joyas que Harry le había regalado, ya que le quedaban perfecto al traje.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos y un par de fotógrafos les tomo un sin fin de fotografías, varios les hicieron preguntas, la mayoría sobre su divorcio pero ninguna fue respondida.

Habían pocos niños de su edad por lo que decidió quedarse al lado de su madre, su padre fue arrastrado por un par de políticos y ella se quedo hablando con unas señoras hablando sobre obras de arte y sobre una pronta subasta.

Se estaba empezando aburrir cuando nuevamente los periodistas y fotógrafos empezaron a amontonarse, lentamente pudo reconocer aquella mujer, llevaba un traje rojo sangre, era la madre de Harry, el señor Eriol iba vestido de negro y Harry llevaba un traje azul, el sonrió al reconocerlo.

hola – saludo Harry – no sabia que tu también ibas a estar aquí, Señora Narcisa – Harry hizo una pequeña reverencia

Harry – un gusto verte, dijo Narcisa – en realidad era una sorpresa.

Porque no van a pasear por los jardines… afuera hay una vista hermosa … - propuso Gonka

Si … vamos – dijo Harry agarrando la mano de Draco

Pero – dijo Draco no muy convencido …

Anda yo no me moveré, aquí solo te vas aburrir con las conversaciones de los adultos – le dijo su madre

Draco se dejo arrastras lentamente hacia las afueras del lugar.

¿como te han sentado las vacaciones? – pregunto Harry

bien … en si han sido bien bonitas – respondió

que bien … pensé que estabas triste, estaba preocupado por eso de que tus padres se separan

pero eso ya esta todo bien, han llegado aun acuerdo – dijo un poco incomodo

si te molesta el tema podemos hablar de otra cosa

no es eso … es que solo aun no asimilo algunas cosas

entonces solo necesitas algo de tiempo – dijo Harry con ánimos – mama me dijo que tu mamá se compro una casa aquí en Francia

si, aun no esta completamente decorada pero es hermosa, en si me encanta esta cuidad tanto como a ella – reconoció Draco

y así se quedaron hablando toda la noche, era increíble como dejaron de ser Malfoy y Potter para convertirse solo en Draco y Harry.

mira … ya empezaron los fuego artificiales – señalo Harry al cielo

eso significa que ya es año nuevo…- comento Draco

entonces Feliz año – dijo Harry abrazando al rubio que quedo un tanto impresionado pero que luego respondió al abrazo

Luego de un rato de silencio, fueron a buscar a sus familiares para poder darles un abrazo también y ver juntos el resto del espectáculo.

**::**** Regreso a Hogwarts **:::

Todo lo bueno tenía que terminar, y esto también, ahora se encontraba despidiéndose de su familia, desafortunadamente su madre no había podido irlo a dejar, pero a Harry eso no le importaba, ya se habían despedido en casa.

Vio a lo lejos a Draco que se despedía de su madre, pero luego se encontró con Hermione y se fueron juntos a un vagón.

¿Cómo pasaste las fiestas? – le pregunto Hermione

fue genial – respondió – pase la navidad en mis abuelos, en Rusia luego nos fuimos por un tiempo a Italia para ver a una amiga de mi mamá y luego pasamos el año nuevo en Francia

¿y pudiste ir a todos esos lugares en tan poco tiempo? – dijo impresionada

si, mis padres siempre han viajado mucho, y nunca han tenido problema, tienen un carruaje que es mucho mas rápido y se pueden recorrer muchas distancias en el.

Y ¿en que trabajan tus padres?

Son abogados, y trabajan como ministro de relaciones exteriores – explico Harry – y también se preocupan de ayudar a magos de nuestra nación en otros lugares

No sabia que eran tan importantes, por esa razón han de tener amigos por todo el mundo … pero …- dijo como si recién se acordara de algo – estuve leyendo y buscando información, sobre ya sabes … , pero no encontré nada

Bueno yo …- dijo un poco avergonzado – tuve la intención de buscar pero se me olvido completamente

Creo que ya me di cuenta de eso

Le hubiera preguntado a mi mamá, ella sabe muchas cosas – dio Harry- si le hubiera preguntado de seguro me lo hubiera dicho … aunque, sabes … tengo la sensación de haber leído antes ese nombre …

Pero eso no nos sirve de mucho, eso pudo haber sido en cualquier parte – le dijo Hermione

El resto del viaje fue sin contratiempos, y Ron los esperaba en la estación.

Las clases comenzaron lentamente, todos aun deseaban estar en fiestas pero los profesores no daban tregua, otro que no le daba tregua a Harry era Oliver Wood. Y luego de saber el motivo realmente le encontró razón.

¡QUE! – grito Ron en medio de la sala común - ¿Por qué ese pelo grasiento será el árbitro?

Ron – dijo tranquilamente Hermione al ver como el resto de la sala común lo miraba – creo que en la torre de astronomía no te alcanzaron a escuchar

Lo siento – respondió avergonzado Ron - ¿pero porque?

Yo también me pregunto eso – dijo Harry – según Wood fue el mismo quien pidió el puesto

Estoy seguro que será para poder favorecer a Slytherin, si nosotros ganásemos podríamos sobrepasar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas – añadió Ron

Debe haber alguna otra razón por la que quiere ser arbitro- refuto Hermione – pero estoy segura de que no será imparcial y por lo mismo toda la presión esta en ti, Harry

Lo se, Wood quiere que atrape la Snitch en el menor tiempo posible… - Harry quedo a la mitad de la oración ya que en ese mismo momento Neville entraba como podía a la sala común.

¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- dijo Hermione al ver que no podía separar las piernas

Malfoy – fue su respuesta- dijo que estaba aburrido y buscaba alguien con quien hacerlo

El no tiene remedio, no puede estar aprovechando de los mas débiles – dijo Hermione mientras le enviaba el contrahechizo.

Deberías hablar con la profesora McGonagall – propuso Ron

No le harían nada – dijo Harry – el siempre sabe como librarse de estas… Neville… no deberías dejarte hacer estas cosas, el lo hace porque te ve débil si tu te impusieras a el…sabes, la próxima vez que te diga algo solo enfréntate a el y se quedara callado…

Yo no puedo … el tiene razón yo no debía estar en Gryffindor – dijo apenado Neville

Hey … no te apenes, no solo los valientes están en Gryffindor, tienes que pensar que hay otro tipo de valentía no solo los que se tiran al peligro, debes creer en el destino y que el te tiene deparado algo para ti …

Gracias Harry – respondió Neville

Ten ... doy mi ultima rana de chocolate – dijo sonriendo Harry – dicen que es de la suerte

Vale… aunque creo que es la suerte la que se aleja de mi – respondió mientras sacaba la rana – ten … supongo que juntas de estas…

Después de que se fue, Ron se puso a despotricar a Malfoy de lo malcriado y mimado que era y del porque Harry lo defendía. Harry le tuvo que explicar que sus madres eran amigas y que se juntaban de vez en cuando, justo cuando Ron nuevamente comenzó con una nueva línea de maldiciones Harry se supo a leer distraídamente la figurita y ahí es donde se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

chicos … creo que ya se donde había visto a Nicolás Flamel …

**:::días después:: **

Harry se sentía bastante bien venia de las duchas después del partido de Quidditch en donde el nuevamente había sido la estrella, tenia gravada la cara que había puesto Snape cuando el había agarrado la Snitch y hablando de Snape se lo había encontrado después del partido, algo le dijo que lo siguiera y lo hizo, lo que pudo escuchar le hizo entender de que Snape quería burlar a la bestia y quería que Quirrel le ayudara, por lo mismo ahora estaba buscando a sus amigos.

Pero cuando llego a la sala común no los encontró, sino que le dijeron que Ron y Neville se habían peleado con Malfoy y compañía y que ahora estaban en la enfermería, Hermione les había ido hacer compañía, de manera que no le quedo otra que ir a buscarlos.

Señor Potter – dijo la enfermera al verlo – tiene alguna contusión

No, para nada, me siento perfectamente – respondió Harry – me dijeron que mis amigos estaban aquí

Entiendo – dijo la enfermera con desaprobación – el señor Weasly llego con una hemorragia nasal, nada que no se pueda curar en un instante, el señor Longbotton aun esta inconsciente pero se pondrá bien, la señorita Grager se llevo hace unos minutos al señor Weasly- informo la enfermera

Entiendo – dijo Harry y se encontró con 2 camas ocupadas

El señor Malfoy aun esta aquí – dijo ella al ver que se acercaba – no quiero mas peleas

No se preocupe – se apresuro a decir Harry – prometo no molestarle

Harry se acerco lentamente Draco tenia los ojos cerrados, la nariz roja y los pómulos un tanto plomizos, tenia la cara embetunada en lo que supuso que era una crema para evitar los moretones.

¿Qué tanto miras?- pregunto un tanto molesto

solo quería saber como estabas – dijo acercándose mas

ya me viste – dijo cortante – ahora ya te puedes ir … ese Weasly no me mato

se que lo provocaste – dijo Harry – no sacas nada con negarlo porque …

lo hice, esta bien – respondió mosqueado

deberías tener cuidado, tu no estas hecho para este tipo de cosas

¿insinúas que soy delicado? – dijo un poco molesto

eee quizás solo te falta crecer un poco …- dijo nerviosamente – pero he escuchado de que eres genial con los maleficios … hace poco vi los efectos en el pobre de Neville – añadió irónicamente

simplemente se cruzo en mi camino – se defendió – y también estaba un tanto … aburrido

no deberías aprovecharte así de el – dijo Harry – ya se que es tímido

ja, pero hoy no tenia nada de tímido, incluso el también me golpeo – añadió mientras se sobaba la nariz evaluando su estado

por lo visto ya estas mejor – dijo al ver que se estaba levantando de la cama – deberías evitar estar molestando a Ron … el tiende a golpear primero y luego a pensar

no te preocupes por mi, se como defenderme solo – dijo mientras se levantaba y lo dejaba solo en la enfermería.

Harry supo que aun estaba algo molesto pero decidió de que habían otras cosas más importantes, como el ir a buscar a sus amigos para decirles lo que había escuchado.


End file.
